Przypadki
by Antyrosefly
Summary: Czasami śmierć najbliższej osoby prowadzi do czegoś dobrego. Innym razem potrafi zabić, albo bardzo zbliżyć do śmierci. Gorzej, jeśli występuje wszystko.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Za kilka godzin oficjalnie miałam rozpocząć wakacje i pożegnać na jakiś czas wszystko, czego szczerze nienawidziłam. Niestety, to oznaczało także rozstanie z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką Jamie, która miała zakaz spotykania się ze mną poza szkołą. Była gotką z prawdziwego zdarzenia, zafascynowaną głównie wampirami. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że jej rodzice zaakceptują przyjaźń z jednym z nich. Poznałam ją przypadkowo, w bibliotece, kiedy zatrzymałam się na kilka dni w jej mieście. Zafascynowała mnie i postanowiłam nieco lepiej ją poznać. Szybko ją polubiłam, bo od dawna nikt nie traktował mnie jak człowieka. Zamieszkałam w pobliżu i poszłam do tej samej szkoły, gdzie mogłyśmy dzielić pokój w internacie. Rodzice Jamie uznali mnie za nieodpowiednie towarzystwo, ale nie dowiedzieli się, że chodzimy do tej samej szkoły. Wcisnęłam do walizki skórzaną kurtkę, którą najchętniej ubierałabym bez względu na pogodę. Gdybym nie musiała wyjechać, najchętniej spędziłabym samotne lato w internacie. Zamykanie go na okres wakacji było zdecydowanym błędem. Pewnie włamałabym się do środka, gdybym nie ryzykowała wyrzuceniem, a wyjątkowo zależało mi, żeby skończyć edukację w tej placówce. Z trudem zamknęłam walizkę. Pojęcia nie miałam, jakim cudem w ciągu kilku miesięcy dałam się namówić na kupno większej ilości ubrań niż przez ostatnie stulecie. Za moimi plecami zamknęły się drzwi i bez zaskoczenia poczułam na szyi ciężar Jamie, która postanowiła mnie wyściskać na pożegnanie.

- Pamiętaj, żeby pisać do mnie długie listy! – Nalegała po raz kolejny, mrugając przesadnie pomalowanymi rzęsami. Usiłowałam jej kiedyś wytłumaczyć, że nadmiar makijażu nie upodobni jej do wampira, ale chyba uważała, ze ja jestem wyjątkiem własnego gatunku.

- Mogę wysyłać ci pocztówki, ale nie będziesz miała jak odpisać. – Przypomniałam jej kolejny raz.

Lato miałam zamiar wykorzystać na podróże do nowych i ulubionych miejsc. Z trudem wytrzymywałam siedzenie w jednym miejscu.

- To zawsze coś. O ile rodzice nie zabiorą mi całej korespondencji do cenzury. – Skrzywiła się, siadając na swoim łóżku i wygładzając narzutę z czaszką na czarnym tle.

Machnęłam ręką.

- Zawsze mogę podpisać się innym nazwiskiem. – Pocieszyłam ją.

Miałam kilka tożsamości, a ona znała większość z nich. Nie zdradziłam jej tylko tych, które wykorzystywałam podczas wydarzeń, które przeszły do historii jako ważne i tej prawdziwej. Mogłaby się zdziwić, jak często zostałam wymieniona w naszym podręczniku. Pod oknami ktoś zaczął intensywnie znęcać się nad klaksonem. W całym internacie byłyśmy już tylko my dwie, więc nie było wątpliwości, po kogo przyjechali. Jamie niespiesznie wyciągnęła spod łóżka walizkę. Zatrzymała się na chwilę w drzwiach. Posłała mi jeszcze jeden wątpliwy uśmiech, jakby starała się mnie pocieszyć. Rozumiała mnie doskonale i chyba wiedziała, że do jesieni czekają mnie długie dni samotności.

- Do zobaczenia. – Powiedziała, zanim zamknęła drzwi.

Odczekałam chwilę i podeszłam do okna. W kabriolecie na podjeździe czekał jej starszy brat, Patrick. Uścisnął ją mocno na powitanie, kiedy wsiadła do auta. Gdy odjeżdżali, Jamie odwróciła się i pomachała mi. Nie odwzajemniłam, uśmiechnęłam się do niej tylko, chociaż nie byłam pewna, czy to widzi. Potem obserwowałam, aż mała, czarna kropka w czerwonym samochodzie nie zniknęła na końcu drogi.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Podróżowałam od tygodnia, ciesząc się urokami odwiedzanych miejsc. Nie układałam planu podróży, wsiadałam w przypadkowe pociągi i samoloty, które zabierały mnie do znanych lub kompletnie obcych zakątków. Nie zależało mi specjalnie na opalaniu, bo maja skóra była naturalnie śniada, ani na zwiedzaniu, bo od części obiektów byłam osobiście starsza. Właściwie przemieszczałam się, bo nie miałam nic innego do roboty, a siedzenie bezczynnie w jednym miejscu zwyczajnie mnie nudziło. Fortuna gromadzona całymi latami na szczęście sprawiała, ze nie miałam właściwie żadnych ograniczeń. Doczekanie czasów, gdzie właściwie wszystko można kupić, miało swoje dobre strony. Kiedy siedziałam w jednej z kawiarni w pobliżu plaży, której nazwa wypadła mi z głowy, przypomniałam sobie o obietnicy wysyłania pocztówek. Za każdą dobę bez wiadomości z pewnością czekały mnie wielodniowe wyrzuty. Słońce powoli zachodziło za horyzontem, co oznaczało, że większość sklepów jest już zamknięta. Mogłam spokojnie poczekać do rana, ale samo wspomnienie o Jamie sprawiło, że za nią zatęskniłam. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam tak bliskiej osoby i wciąż nie przyzwyczaiłam się do tego uczucia. Nie miałam zamiaru. Zawołałam kelnera, który kręcił się w pobliżu, sprzątając z innych stolików. Zjawił się błyskawicznie. Zapytałam po angielsku, gdzie mogłabym skorzystać z telefonu. Wskazał na drzwi do kawiarni, coś do mnie mówiąc. Uśmiechnęłam się uprzejmie, chociaż wcale go nie słuchałam. Bez słowa skierowałam się do środka i znalazłam drzwi z napisem oznajmującym, że właśnie tam znajduje się telefon. Pomieszczenie było nieprzyjemnie ciasne i brakowało żarówki. Po zamknięciu drzwi zapanowały egipskie ciemności i gdyby nie wampirzy wzrok, z mojej rozmowy nic by nie wyszło. Wybrałam numer komórkowy Jamie i czekałam chwilę, wsłuchując się w denerwujące sygnały.

- Halo? – Rozpoznałam męski głos Patricka, brata Jamie.

Na moje szczęście on nie miał nic przeciwko mojej osobie.

- Znowu zabrali Jamie telefon? Możesz zawołać ją na chwilkę? Nie narobię jej kłopotów, chcę się tylko usprawiedliwić. – Mówiłam szybko, jakbym bała się, że nie zdążę wyłożyć wszystkich argumentów. Jeszcze moment i groził mi słowotok.

- Liz, Jamie nie podejdzie do telefonu. – Oznajmił Patrick poważnym tonem, który nieco mnie przestraszył. Czyżby jego staroświeccy rodzice zdołali go przekonać, że jestem wcielonym złem, za jakie sami mnie uważali?

- Możesz jej chociaż przekazać, że dzwoniłam? – Zapytałam bardziej ponuro, bo nastawiłam się już na rozmowę z przyjaciółką.

Patrick westchnął do słuchawki.

- Może być ciężko. Lizzy, Jamie nie żyje. Mam ci przekazać, że za dwa dni pogrzeb i możesz się zjawić.

Zaczęłam poruszać ustami jak ryba, czekając aż wybuchnie śmiechem i rzuci coś o mojej naiwności. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy bez słowa odłożył słuchawkę. Odsunęłam telefon od ucha i spojrzałam na niego, jakby niewinne urządzenie zniszczyło mi właśnie życie. Właściwie częściowo była to prawda. Patrick nie żartował. Jamie, jedyna osoba, która kiedykolwiek mnie rozumiała, moja denerwująca przyjaciółka i współlokatorka nie żyła, chociaż kilka dni wcześniej nic nie wskazywało na to, że opuści ten świat i zostawi mnie samą.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Mimo najwyższego pośpiechu, nie udało mi się zdążyć na pożegnanie z Jamie przed pogrzebem. Razem z jej rodziną i znajomymi stałam w deszczu, patrząc na znikającą w dole trumnę. Nie było tradycyjnej trąbki. Chyba po raz pierwszy rodzice zaakceptowali gust córki i kazali puścić jedna z jej ulubionych, gotyckich piosenek. Często słuchałyśmy jej razem, kiedy próbowała wymusić na mnie opowieści o moim życiu. Uważała, że takie melodie wywołują wspomnienia i w tym momencie mogłam się z nią zgodzić. Szkoda, że pogodzili się z jej upodobaniami tak późno. Ale nie było już sensu im tego wyrzucać. Grabarze zajęli się zasypywaniem grobu i wszyscy skupili się wokół rodziny, by złożyć im kondolencje. Nareszcie miałam moment, by samotnie zagapić się na górę kolejne warstwy ziemi, które zakrywały eleganckie pudło z ciemnego drewna, skrywające ciało mojej przyjaciółki. Często zastanawiała się, jak będzie wyglądał jej pogrzeb, ale nigdy nie przypuszczała, że nastąpi tak szybko. Po raz pierwszy miałam ochotę płakać i żałowałam, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Ogarniała mnie potworna bezsilność. Obok świeżo usypanej sterty mokrego piasku ułożyłam jedna szkarłatną różę z czarną wstążką. Prostą, ale wymowną. Miałam nadzieję, że nie zwiędnie zbyt szybko. Ciężko było mi ruszyć się z miejsca, ale poczułam na sobie wzrok matki Jamie. Zrozumiałam, że pozwoliła mi pojawić się na pogrzebie, ale nie życzyła sobie mojej obecności ani chwili dłużej. Skinęłam jej głową i odwróciłam się w stronę bramy cmentarza. Kamienne anioły spoglądały na mnie z troską. Otuliłam się mocniej płaszczem. Zimno wyjątkowo mnie drażniło. Ostatnia część ścieżki obsadzona była depresyjnymi płaczącymi wierzbami, które rozrosły się na tyle, by zasłaniać i tak nieliczne tego dnia, promienie słoneczne. Usłyszałam delikatne otarcie o korę jednego z drzew i zatrzymałam się. Dokładnie rozejrzałam się dookoła pewna, że ktoś za mną idzie. Zaledwie kilka kroków dalej spostrzegłam męską sylwetkę w kurtce z kapturem. Nieznajomy machnął na mnie ręką, po czym ruszył mało uczęszczaną alejką w stronę bocznego wyjścia. Szedł dość szybko, a ja nie chciałam zdradzać się wampirzym tempem, więc zostawałam nieco w tyle. Szybko wyszliśmy z cmentarza w wąskie uliczki między kamienicami otaczającymi centrum. Dotarłam do jednego z opustoszałych, brudnych podwórek, pełnego bezpańskich kotów. Mężczyzna w kurtce zatrzymał się na jego końcu, stał plecami do mnie. Byłam pewna, że to Patrick, zastanawiałam się tylko, czego mógł ode mnie chcieć. Nie byłam dobra w pocieszaniu, więc na to nie miał co liczyć. Mimo to podeszłam do niego i położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu we współczującym geście. Tylko na tyle było mnie w tej chwili stać. Błyskawicznie chwycił mnie za nadgarstek. Jego uścisk był stanowczo zbyt silny. Otwarłam usta, żeby zapytać, co wyprawia, ale w tej chwili odwrócił twarz w moją stronę i spostrzegłam, jak bardzo się pomyliłam. Przede mną nie stał brat Jamie, tylko bardzo dobry znajomy z przeszłości. Sądząc po jego zadziornej minie, która przyprawiała o dreszcze, nie miał ochotę odnawiać przyjaźni.

- Jak się miewasz, kochanie? – Zapytał Klaus, przyciągając mnie wbrew swojej woli do siebie i uśmiechając, jakby doskonale się bawił.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

- Czy możesz mnie łaskawie puścić?- Zapytałam najgrzeczniej, jak tylko umiałam, co wcale nie było takie łatwe.

Klaus posłuchał mnie, przynajmniej częściowo. Puścił mój nadgarstek, ale za to chwycił mnie drugą ręką w talii. Zaborczo przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

- Tęskniłem za tobą. – Mruknął, niebezpiecznie zbliżając usta do mojego ucha. Przeszły mnie ciarki, które chyba potraktował jako oznakę czegoś zupełnie różnego od strachu. Jego ciepły oddech przyjemnie gładził moją skórę. Musiałam się otrząsnąć, żeby mnie nie oczarował. Nikt nie był do tego tak zdolny, jak on.

- Wystarczyło dać znak, na pewno bym cię odwiedziła. – Zapewniłam chłodno, starając się mu wyrwać.

- Jestem nie w porę? – Nie starał się nawet, żeby jego udawane zdziwienie brzmiało naturalnie, więc do czegoś dążył. Podobało mi się to coraz mniej, chociaż już sama jego obecność była koszmarem, z którego chętnie bym się wyrwała.

- Można tak powiedzieć. – Oznajmiłam.

Wykorzystałam ułamek sekundy nieuwagi Klausa i znalazłam się kilka kroków od niego. Poczułam ulgę, mogąc swobodnie się ruszać. Na ucieczkę i tak nie było szans. Zawsze biegał szybciej ode mnie. Poza tym, nie miałam nic do stracenia. Jeśli chciał mnie zabić, nie miałam nic przeciw temu. Na tym świecie nie zostało mi nic do roboty.

- Zdaje się, że byłaś na pogrzebie. Szkoda mi Jamie, urocza z niej była osóbka. Taka…zafascynowana. – Spojrzał na mnie z błyskiem w oku.

Prawie rzuciłam się na niego, żeby rozerwać mu na kawałki twarz, która wydawała mi się najpotworniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Znał ją i zdecydowanie traktował jak każdą ludzką ofiarę. Osoba, która potrafiła zrozumieć kreatury, jakimi byliśmy, znaczyła dla niego tyle, co mięso. I nie byłoby dziwne, gdyby właśnie tak ją potraktował.

- Ty jej to zrobiłeś! – Wrzasnęłam na niego, zaciskając pięści.

Złość sprawiała, że zaczęłam ciężko oddychać. Roześmiał się, jakbym go bardzo rozbawiła.

- Złotko , przecież ona marzyła o tak romantycznej śmierci!

Oczy zaszły mi czerwoną mgłą. Moje panowanie nad sobą powoli zanikało. Zmieniałam się w rozwścieczone zwierzę, gotowe do ataku. Byłam gotowa do walki, nie miałam żadnych oporów przed pojedynkiem na życie i śmierć, która przynajmniej dla jednego z nas byłaby zasłużoną karą. Klaus pojawił się tuż przede mną i chwycił mnie za ramiona. Zablokował mi tym samym możliwość ataku. Trzymał mnie na odległość, chcąc uniknąć moich ugryzień.

- Spokojnie kochanie. – Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy.

Przez moment wyglądał tak, że gdybym go nie znała, pomyślałabym, że jest najbardziej niewinną i szlachetną istotą na świecie.

- Zamordowałeś moją przyjaciółkę. – Powiedziałam powoli, absolutnie nie uspokojona jego zachowaniem.

Klaus cmoknął kilka razy i pokręcił głową, jakbym mówiła jakieś kompletne bzdury.

- Niby dlaczego miałbym to robić?

Odpowiedź na to pytanie wydawała mi się banalnie prosta.

- Chciałeś się zemścić. I postanowiłeś kompletnie mnie dobić.

- Ja tylko znalazłem się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale znałem ją i nawet zdążyłem polubić.

- Niby po co chciałeś się z nią zaprzyjaźnić? – Myślałam już nieco bardziej trzeźwo, bo intrygowała mnie ta sytuacja.

Spodziewałam się, że Klaus jest mordercą i będę mogła się na nim zemścić, ale znałam go dobrze i wiedziałam, że nie kłamie, chociaż nie powiedział mi jeszcze wszystkiego. Wyprostowałam się powoli, nie chcąc wzbudzić jego niepokoju gwałtownymi ruchami. Atak mógł poczekać do końca wyjaśnień.

- Chciałem cię znaleźć. Niekoniecznie dla zemsty.

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Tylko nie wmawiaj mi teraz, że poczułeś się dramatycznie samotny i postanowiłeś zmienić swoje życie. Co stało się Jamie? – Założyłam ręce w geście zniecierpliwienia.

- Zabił ją wampir. Ale nie ja. Zasmuca mnie twoja wątpliwość w moje czyste intencje.- Klaus wyraźnie skończył swoje tłumaczenia.

Odwrócił się do mnie plecami i ruszył wolnym krokiem w kierunku bramy prowadzącej na ulicę.

- Zaczekaj! – Krzyknęłam za nim. Nie mógł tak po prostu odejść, zostawiając mnie z niczym.

Wiedziałam doskonale, czego oczekiwał. Mogłam dać głowę, że się uśmiechnął, kiedy usłyszał mój głos. Zatrzymał się i pozwolił mi się dogonić.

- Powiedz mi, kto to był?

Pokiwał głową z zawodem.

- Myślałem, że zmądrzałaś i zatrzymujesz mnie z innego powodu.

- Proszę. – Byłam zdesperowana, żeby się dowiedzieć.

Chęć zemsty na osobie, której nawet nie znałam, ale z całego serca nienawidziłam, była nie do wytrzymania.

- Kojarzysz tą historię z Katherine i braćmi Salvatore? – Zapytał Klaus.

Zdecydowanie kojarzyłam. Swego czasu powstało z tego niezłe zamieszanie, którego malutką częścią byłam ja sama.

- To już wiesz, kogo masz szukać.

Klaus z rękoma w kieszeniach kurtki odszedł i zniknął za rogiem. Nie sądziłam, że spotkanie z nim przyniesie mi jakiekolwiek korzyści. Prawdę mówiąc od dawna byłam przekonana, że gdy do niego dojdzie, czeka mnie tylko powolna śmierć. Szybko otrząsnęłam się z szoku. Miałam sprawę do załatwienia. Musiałam znaleźć tego z braci Salvatore, który przebywał w mieście i zamordował Jamie.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Dwa dni. Przez dwa głupie dni musiałam pozostać w mieście, żeby znaleźć gnoja, który zabił Jamie. Nie miałam czasu nawet na chwilę wejść do własnego domu. Bałam się, że kiedy ja wciąż szukał, jego od dawna nie ma, zniknął w innym zakątku świata. Początkowo wiele na to wskazywało. Ani słowa o młodym, przystojnym mężczyźnie, który mógłby być jednym z braci Salvatore w potężnych hotelach i podrzędnych motelikach. Sprawdziłam także wszystkie pokoje do wynajęcia i nie znalazłam absolutnie nic. Zupełnie, jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Zniechęcona weszłam do baru na drinka. Było już zbyt późno, żeby chodzić po domach w poszukiwaniu. Poza tym, nie pamiętałam, kiedy ostatni raz cokolwiek piłam. Nie chodziło tylko o alkohol. Usiadłam daleko od drzwi, za potężnym kwiatem, który służył za naturalny parawan. Spojrzałam na listę napojów i przekonałam się natychmiast, że nie znajdę w tym miejscu nic wyszukanego. Zanim zdecydowałam, że wychodzę, do stolika podeszła kelnerka. Ledwie podniosłam głowę, żeby jednak coś zamówić, zauważyłam, że coś było z nią nie w porządku. Miała zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy i minę, jakby zmusili ją do dalszej pracy. Chociaż była całkiem ładna, przypominała mi zjawę z horrorów. Byłam istotą mało czułą, ale zdarzały mi się przejawy łamanego człowieczeństwa. Machnęłam ręką na krzesło, przede mną, żeby siadła. Nie wykazała oporów. Podparła brodę ręką. Drugą podtarła nos. Powstrzymałam skrzywienie.

- Co się stało? – Zapytałam bardziej z ciekawości niż zwykłego, przyjacielskiego odruchu.

Nie miałam chusteczki, którą mogłabym jej zaproponować. Wyglądała na taką, która ma zamiar jeszcze długo rozpaczać. Miałam kilka typów dotyczących jej stanu psychicznego.

- Chłopak mnie rzucił. – Potwierdziła pierwszą pozycje na mojej liście. - Tyle dla niego zrobiłam, a on przychodzi, rzuca mnie i spokojnie popija drinka. Widzisz?

Odchyliła nieco różową apaszkę, którą miała na szyi i pokazała mi niewielkie ranki. Nie można ich było pomylić z niczym innym. Miałam poważną minę, ale coś wewnątrz mnie podskoczyło z radości. To nie było w stylu Klausa. Trafiłam na dobry trop. Uznałam, że zaproszenie jej do stolika było jedną moich najlepszych życiowych decyzji.

- Mówisz, że tu siedzi? – Wychyliłam się zza kwiatka i zlustrowałam cały lokal.

Napotkałam wzrokiem na kilka par, grupy dyskutujących nad piwem pakerów i tylko jednego samotnego faceta przy barze. Bingo, to musiał być on.

- Zapomnij o naszym spotkaniu. Niczego nie zamówiłam i wyszłam. – Spojrzałam głęboko w oczy kelnerki.

Przytaknęła. Nie lubiłam zostawiać po sobie „znajomych". Od wielu lat skutecznie ukrywałam się przed starymi wrogami i nie chciałam, żeby jakaś naiwna dziewczyna wszystko zepsuła. Zanim zdążyła się pozbierać, byłam już w drodze do baru. Przysiadłam na wolnym stoliku, tuż obok Salvatore. Pogardliwa postawa wobec reszty świata i ambitne rozmyślania, prawdopodobnie nad czubkiem własnego nosa, podpowiedziały mi, że mam do czynienia z Damonem. Pociągnęłam bluzkę na dół, delikatnie powiększając dzięki temu dekolt. Pierwsza metoda przyciągania zainteresowania. Na szczęście nie musiałam wstydzić się mojego wyglądu. Czas zrobił swoje i nawet moja nieco ciemniejsza skóra była teraz atutem. Spojrzał kątem oka. Pierwsze lody przełamane. Szybko zastanowiłam się, jaką tożsamość mogę mu podać. Kiedy wchodziłam do baru, miałam w planach szybkie zabójstwo z jak najmniejszą ilością śladów. Patrząc na Damona postanowiłam wybrać cos bardziej wyszukanego, nawet, jeśli miało mi to zająć trochę czasu. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że jest skończonych chamem, który nie powinien dłużej błąkać się po tej planecie.

- Mam do ciebie sprawę . –Odezwałam się półgłosem.

Spojrzał dookoła, upewniając się, że to, co mówię, jest skierowane do niego.

- Przysłała mnie Katherine. Klaus mnie ściga. Potrzebuję schronienia i towarzystwa do pomocy w przeżyciu. – Ciągnęłam dalej.

Zbliżył twarz i przyjrzał mi się uważniej. Jego oczy miały niesamowicie chłodny odcień błękitu. Może komuś by się spodobały, mnie wydawały się bezduszne.

- Dlaczego niby Katherine chce, żebyś koniecznie przeżyła? I dlaczego ja mam chcieć? – Zapytał nieufnie.

- Spotkałeś kiedyś wampira, który może bez przeszkód opalać się bez laspis lazuri?

Przyjrzał mi się dokładnie, szukając kamienia. Pomachałam mu palcami tuż przed nosem. To był jedyny element prawdy o mnie, jaki miałam zamiar mu wyjawić. Przecież i tak miał zginąć.

- To tylko niewielki ułamek moich licznych, ciekawych umiejętności. – Zapewniłam, przygryzając wargę dla zwiększenia efektu..

Damon, wciąż nie do końca przekonany, zmrużył oko. Musiałam przyznać, że podziwiam jego silną wolę. Niejeden już by się na mnie rzucił, lub przynajmniej zaproponował poświęcenie własnego życia za moje.

- Dlaczego to ja mam ci pomóc?

- Bo słyniesz z unikania kłopotów. – Prawdę mówiąc miał raczej reputacje niedbałego i wkurzającego, ale jeśli miałam się do niego zbliżyć, nie powinnam mówić takich rzeczy. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy będę wbijała w niego kołek.

Zamyślił się przez chwilę. Nie denerwowałam się. Żyłam już kilka ładnych lat i nie spotkałam faceta, który nie kupiłby ode mnie takiej bajeczki. Poza tym, chyba podobały mu się moje pochlebstwa. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, co odwzajemniłam. Przesądzone.

- Damon Salvatore. – przedstawił się oficjalnie

- Amber Ravenmoore . – Podałam mu rękę z największą satysfakcją.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

- Skoro już się przekonałeś, że mówię prawdę, możesz mnie opuścić? – Zapytałam przez zaciśnięte ze złości zęby.

- Skorzystam raczej z okazji i wypróbuję jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy. – Damon popchnął moją nogę i znów rozbujał łańcuch, na którym wisiałam. Doskonale wiedział, jak mnie to wkurza. Kiedy zgodził się na współpracę, nie podejrzewałam, że ma zamiar robić na mnie eksperymenty. Po tygodniu był tak zafascynowany, że postanowił „przypadkowo" wylać na mnie butelkę wyciągu w werbeny. Z radością uznał, że mnie nie zabił, skoro miałam jeszcze siły gonić go z nożem do mięs po całym domu. Kiedy obudziłam się rano byłam zawieszona za ręce przy suficie grubym łańcuchem, którego nie mogłam dosięgnąć. Damon tymczasem właśnie pokrapiał mnie wodą święconą, nieudolnie odprawiając egzorcyzmy. Wyglądał tak dziwnie, że zaczęłam się śmiać. Od tamtej pory minęło kilka godzin i wypróbowanych przesądów, a mnie już nie było do śmiechu.

- Nie uda ci się mnie wykończyć. – Zapewniłam.

- Spokojnie, kiedyś do tego dojdę. – Mruknął, zwracając się do swojego pudełeczka z akcesoriami. Nieprzyjemnie kojarzyło mi się z to z zestawem małego magika dla amatorów. To ja miałam się nad nim znęcać. Tymczasem pobyt z jego osobą pod jednym dachem był torturą jedynie dla mnie. Miałam tego serdecznie dość. Musiałam nieco przyspieszyć akcję. Nie mogłam czekać, aż mi dogłębnie zaufa, a w najlepszym przypadku uda mi się go uwieść. Był na to zbyt odporny, co w sumie świadczyło o jego złym guście. Kolejny powód do eliminacji tego typa. W sumie doprowadził mnie do ostateczności. Udało mi się zgiąć rękę w nadgarstku na tyle, żeby chwycić w palce jedno z ogniw łańcucha. Zmiażdżyłam je bez wysiłku i opadłam kilka centymetrów w dół, prosto na podłogę. Bez problemu uwolniłam też drugą rękę. Damon nawet nie zauważył, zajęty poszukiwaniem srebrnego pyłu, bo chyba tylko to nie wylądowało od rana na moim ubraniu. Podeszłam do niego po cichu. Błyskawicznie chwyciłam jego ręce i wykręciłam je na plecy. Wyprostował się, a ja oparłam brodę na jego ramieniu.

- Za to wszystko jesteśmy winien porządną kolację. Nie polowanie. Taką, za którą będziesz musiał zapłacić. – Poinformowałam.

Obrócił nieco głowę w moją stronę.

- Nisko się cenisz, wiesz? – Postanowił mnie znowu zirytować.

Tydzień wprawy wystarczył, żebym się uodporniła. Poza tym, mało zależało mi na jego uznaniu. Kolacja była dobrym pretekstem do wyjścia z domu. A ja lepiej bawiłam się podczas mordowania na świeżym powietrzu, kiedy moja ofiara chwilę wcześniej musiała płacić mój rachunek i zamówiła mi już taksówkę. Czasami bywałam wobec ludzi bezwzględna. Traktowałam ich wtedy nie tylko jako wykwintny posiłek, ale także kieszonkowe na drobne wydatki. Damon może nie był człowiekiem, ale za te wszystkie uwagi, które zniosłam niezwykle cierpliwie, należało mu się specjalne traktowanie.

- Dobrze, wybiorę coś ładnego i drogiego. Starczy? – Miał ochotę odzyskać już swoją wolność.

- Nie do końca. – Uśmiechnęłam.

Wolną ręką sięgnęłam po sznurek nasączony werbeną, który leżał na szafce obok. Nierozważnie jest zostawiać broń w takim miejscu. Zanim się zorientował, przywiązałam go do haczyka w ścianie, upewniając się, że nie uda mu się uwolnić bez mojej pomocy. Kiedy byłam już pewna, ze nie ruszy się na krok z piwnicy, klepnęłam go z radością w ramię.

- Ja poszukam. Ty sobie odpocznij.- Stwierdziłam, po czym niemal w podskokach ruszyłam na górę.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

W przypływie dobrego humoru i litości wypuściłam Damona już po kilku godzinach. Postanowiłam dać mu nieco czasu do wieczora. Ostatnie smakowanie życia przed śmiercią. Pełna radości ubrałam czerwoną sukienkę do kolan z głębokim dekoltem, która dokładnie przylegała do mojego ciała. Nie przepadałam za strojami tego typu, ale wybrałam ją z najwyższą satysfakcją. Seksowne zabójczynie nawet w głupawych filmach były świetne. Wcisnęłam na stopy srebrne szpilki, które pasowały do mojej biżuterii z białego złota. Zwykłe wydawało mi się przereklamowane. Wiedziałam z góry, że nie będę musiała gonić Damona, żeby wywiązał się z obowiązku. Co jak co, ale trzeba było mu przyznać, że jest honorowy. Punktualnie o ósmej, jak mu zapowiedziałam, zeszłam na dół. W ręku trzymałam małą torebeczkę. Urocze maleństwo, nikt nie podejrzewałby, jak bardzo przydatne do noszenia broni. Salvatore czekał przy schodach władnie leżącym na nim, czarnym garniturze. Wyglądał świetnie. Ubrał się idealnie na własny pogrzeb. Nie skomplementował mojego stroju, a ja nie przypomniałam mu, że powinien zrobić to jako dżentelmen. Może był nim tylko okazyjnie. Planując kolację ustaliłam wszystko. Zamówiłam nawet taksówkę na nazwisko Damona. W końcu to on miał fundować. Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie całą drogę i gdy siadaliśmy do stolika. Pod mankietami garnituru zauważyłam na jego nadgarstkach blizny po werbenie. Moje dzieło napawało mnie dumą. On przecież nie jeden raz mógł mnie zabić. Nie wiedział dokładnie, jak zadziałają specyfiki, które na mnie stosował. Chwyciłam menu i zaczęłam je kartkować, szukając jedynie najdroższych potraw i trunków. Damon nie przejawiał zainteresowania zamawianiem. Zamiast tego patrzył na mnie bez sensu.

- O co chodzi? – Zirytowałam się.

Jak mogłam cieszyć się wiszącym w powietrzu mordem, kiedy tak się na mnie gapił? Naprawdę, to nieładnie z jego strony, że psuł atmosferę dookoła.

- Niemożliwe, żeby chodziło jedynie o kolację. Masz za wielkie poczucie własnej wartości, żeby to wystarczyło za jakiekolwiek przeprosiny.

Zadziwił mnie jego przebłysk inteligencji, ale swojego czasu grałam w teatrze i byłam całkiem niezłą aktorką. Zachowałam pozory. Chwyciłam w dłoń kieliszek napełniony wodą.

- A może odczuwam do ciebie odrobinę sympatii i postanowiłam dać ci szansę? Albo bawią mnie twoje dociekania? Pomyślałeś o tym? – Mrugnęłam do niego, pociągając łyka z kieliszka – To jak, jemy czy doszukujemy się teorii spiskowych?

Wymruczał coś o mojej niesamowitości, kiedy zaglądał do karty dań. Mi pozostało tylko czekanie na kelnera. Z nudów zaczęłam przyglądać się wszystkim gościom. W bogato zdobionym wnętrzu przypominającym salę balową jakiegoś pałacu . Ludzi było dużo, co zdecydowanie nie było normalne, patrząc na ceny. Mnie w sumie się to podobało. Czułam się bardziej anonimowa i bezkarna. Mój wzrok przykuła jedna młoda kobieta w fioletowej sukni, siedząca w odległym końcu Sali. Zdawała mi się znajoma, nie wiedziałam tylko, gdzie mogłam ją wcześniej spotkać. Cały czas była odwrócona do mnie plecami. Dostrzegłam na jej dłoni pewien drobiazg, który powiedział mi wszystko. Nagle poczułam się niedobrze. Jeśli chodzi o wampiry, spotkanie jednego znajomego w tym samym mieście było niezwykle rzadkie. Dwóch zakrawało o cud. Jeśli było już trzech, należało się bać. Zdecydowanie nie znalazła się tam przez przypadek. Szukała kogoś, a na nikim nie zależało jej tak, jak na mnie.

- Wiesz, chyba jednak coś mi zaszkodziło. Kiepsko się czuję. – Niepewnie uśmiechnęłam się do Damona.

Chwyciłam się dłonią za czoło.

- Chcesz wyjść? – Zerwał się z krzesła i pomógł mi wstać.

Chwycił mnie pod rękę i zaprowadził do tylnego wyjścia z lokalu. Na szczęście nie odwróciła się, kiedy przechodziliśmy tuż obok jej stolika. Z ulgą odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem. Oparłam się o podrapany mur sąsiedniego budynku. Odchyliłam nieco głowę i zamknęłam oczy. Damon staną przede mną i dotknął wierzchem dłoni mojego policzka.

- W porządku? – Upewnił się.

Błyskawicznie wykonałam moje wyćwiczone „tango". To on znalazł się przy murze, bez możliwości poruszenia się. W międzyczasie zdążyłam też wydobyć z torebki porządny kołek i wycelować w jego serce.

- Teraz nawet bardzo dobrze. – Z pełną satysfakcją odpowiedziałam na pytanie.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

- Co ja ci kurwa zrobiłem kobieto? – Zapytał Damon, patrząc wielkimi oczami na kołek.

- Oprócz wkurzających uwag? Zamordowałeś mi przyjaciółkę. – Zrobiłam mu króciutki rachunek sumienia przed śmiercią. Musiałam się nieco pospieszyć. Dawno nie byłam tak blisko własnego wroga. Swoją drogą, role zgrabnie się odwróciły. Kiedyś to ona się mnie bała. Przycisnęłam mocniej kołek. Pojawiła się pierwsza plama szkarłatnej krwi. Damon szarpnął się, ale nie uwolnił. Jeśli chciał chociaż powalczyć, powinien się bardziej postarać.

- No patrz, taka fajna koszula się brudzi. – Westchnęłam z udawanym żalem. – Ale spokojnie, pod ziemią nie będzie ci zbytnio potrzebny dobry wygląd.

- Okrutna jesteś. – Zauważył słusznie. – Gdzie ty się podziewałaś całe moje życie?

- Tam, gdzie nie powinno jej być. – Usłyszałam głos za plecami.

Upuściłam kołek. Skopałam sprawę, wdając się w pogaduszki. Głupia sprawa. Stanęłam obok Damona, co było kolejnym błędem, bo nie miałam dokąd uciekać. Z cienia, prosto w światło latarni, w którym staliśmy, wyszła kobieca postać w jedwabnej, ciemnofioletowej sukni. Nie sprawiała wrażenia bezbronnej i nieporadnej, na co mogłaby wskazywać jej drobna postura. Katherine. Jedyna osoba, która wiedziała, jak mnie skutecznie zabić i przez kilka problemów, które jej sprawiłam, bardzo skłonna to zrobić.

- Korzystnie ci w tym kolorze – Zauważyłam, starając się jakoś odwrócić jej uwagę.

Wiedziałam, że to nie jest dobry sposób. Mój umysł był w stanie takiej paniki, że nie pracował już logicznie.

- Nie mów, że przyszłaś jej pomóc. – Westchnął Damon, z irytacją przeczesując włosy.

Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo niezorientowanego w sytuacji. Prawdę mówiąc, czasami ja się w tym wszystkim plątałam. Teraz jednak wszystko wyglądało bardzo przejrzyście.

- Nie, ja mam zamiar pozbyć się jej. – Katherine wskazała na mnie brodą.

- Po moim trupie. – Wtrącił się kolejny głos.

Klaus przyłączył się do naszej trójki pojawiając się znikąd, zupełnie niezauważony. Stanął przede mną, zasłaniając mnie własnym ciałem. W sumie nie było takiej potrzeby. Na jego widok, Katherine wycofała się o kilka kroków do tyłu.

Damon szturchnął mnie ramieniem, zupełnie zapominając,ż chwilę wcześniej miałam wyraźny zamiar pozbycia się go.

- Ty czasem nie mówiłaś, że jego się boisz, a z nią się przyjaźnisz?

Westchnęłam. To naprawdę nie był dobry moment na tłumaczenia. Miałam nadzieję, ze jakoś przeżyję i wtedy będę mogła opowiadać, nawet ze szczegółami. Podeszłam do Klausa i przytuliłam się do jego ramienia. Nie tyle w przypływie nagłej czułości, co w celu porozmawiania. Katherine wciąż trzymała rękę za plecami. Nie musiała nawet mówić, co tam ma, bo doskonale wiedziałam, że posiada narzędzie mojej zagłady. Jedyne i niepowtarzalne. Nie zrezygnowała z ataku, czaiła się na odpowiedni moment. Tym bardziej musiałam chwilowo uważać.

- Co ty tu robisz? I co ona tu robi?

- Jamie przystawiała się do Damona, wiec Katherine ją zabiła. Byłem święcie przekonany, ze mnie zrozumiesz i odpuścisz. Ale ty pomyślałaś, że o niego chodzi. Dobrze, że postanowiłem cię popilnować.

Niemal trzasnęłam się w głowę, kiedy dotarło do mnie jego pospieszne, niewyszukane tłumaczenie.

- Czyli on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego? – Upewniłam się wskazując na Damona.

Klaus przytaknął, nie spuszczając wzroku z Katherine, która zastanawiała się nad kolejnym krokiem.

Machnęłam ręką na Salvatore.

- Wybacz numer z kołkiem. Możesz iść do domu. – Oznajmiłam, chcąc się go jak najszybciej pozbyć.

- Nigdzie nie idę, dopóki nie dowiem się o co chodzi! – Zdenerwował się.

- Ja pójdę. – Niespodziewanie powiedziała Katherine – Spotkamy się niedługo, Lizzie.

Obróciła się na pięcie i nie odczuwając zagrożenia ze strony Klausa, ponownie weszła do restauracji. W sumie miała nad nami przewagę. Ona ustalała reguły gry, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o mnie. Nigdy nie śniłam, nawet w najgorszych koszmarach, o takiej sytuacji. Klaus ruszył, za nią, ale powstrzymałam go. Jeszcze nic nie zrobiła. Prawdę mówiąc, miałam wrażenie, ze jest w stanie w kilka sekund znów znaleźć się obok, więc wolałam mieć przy boku kogoś, kogo się bała.

Damon odchrząknął, by zwrócić naszą uwagę. Odwróciliśmy się w jego stronę.

- Jest jeszcze coś, czego nie wiem?- Zapytał, zabijając wzrokiem.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

Zbliżał się ranek, na dworze robiło się już jasno. Stałam przed domem Damona, żegnając się z Klausem. Już zapomniałam, jak dobrze i bezpiecznie czułam się, gdy byłam do niego przytulona. Stawałam się bezbronna, ale żadna moc nie była mi potrzebna. Wiedziałam, że nie będzie daleko. Gdziekolwiek się znajdowałam, miałam wrażenie, że czuwa gdzieś w pobliżu. Nie zasługiwałam na jego troskę.

- Idź już. – Mruknęłam, nie puszczając jego szyi.

Odczekał moment i odsunął moje ręce, wiedząc, że sama nigdy się na to nie zdecyduję.

- Znajdziesz mnie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała. – Przypomniał.

Odszedł wolnym krokiem, jakby wracał z popołudniowej wizyty u znajomych. Nie wiedziałam, dokąd idzie. On chyba też. Kolejna wspólna cecha. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, nieco podniesiona na duchu. W domu czekał na mnie Damon. Widziałam, ze obserwował nas z okna i dopiero teraz zniknął za firanką. Był bardziej zaciekawiony, niż zdenerwowany. Czekał na wytłumaczenia, bo nic nie zdawało mu się jasne w tym, co zobaczył. Znalazłam go w kuchni, siedzącego przy stole. Usiadłam naprzeciwko niego, opierając ręce na blacie i kładąc na nie głowę.

- Teraz będziesz przesłuchiwał, tak? – Upewniłam się, jakbym nie wiedziała – Zastrzegam sobie prawo do odmowy odpowiedzi na osobiste pytania.

- Co was łączy?

- Zbyt osobiste. – Uśmiechnęłam się chytrze. Opowiadanie o jakichkolwiek uczuciach, wliczając nienawiść, bardzo mi się nie podobało.

- Czemu Katherine cię goni? – Kontynuował Damon z miną, którą mogłabym przypisać niejednemu serialowemu agentowi. Za dużo kablówki.

- Zalazłam jej niegdyś za skórę. – Odparłam wykrętnie.

- A dokładniej?

Wzruszyłam ramionami, dając znak, że tego tematu rozwijać nie będę.

Trzasnął w stół z całej siły, wprawiając w drżenie okoliczne sztućce.

- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – Zapytał filozoficznie.

- Kochaj jak własną, podziwiaj jak cudzą. – Podpowiedziałam, wstając od stołu.

Nie sądziłam, że może mieć więcej pytań, skoro nie odpowiedziałam na te najważniejsze.

- A niby dlaczego mam ci pomagać? – Zatrzymał mnie jeszcze w drzwiach.

Oboje znaliśmy odpowiedź na to pytanie, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.

- Bo przeżycia będą niesamowite. – Zapewniłam.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10

- Mam genialny pomysł – Oznajmiłam, schodząc do salonu po kilka godzinach słuchania muzyki i czytania dziwnej książki, którą znalazłam przypadkowo na półce.

- Znaczy? – Zapytał Damon, udając zainteresowanego.

Położył nogi na szklanym stoliku przed kanapą, wyraźnie testując moją cierpliwość. Doprawdy anioł, do rany przyłóż.

- Nie ma nic lepszego niż znajomość myśli własnego wroga, prawda? – Strąciłam jego nogi na podłogę i usiadłam na stole.

- Jakim cudem masz zamiar poznać myśli Katherine? Znajomości w inkwizycji? – Zakpił.

- Nie idioto. Nie potrzebuję znajomości, uwierz. Wystarczy świeczka. – Wyjaśniłam. – A takową trzymasz w tamtej szufladzie.

Wskazałam na jedną z szafek, popisując się moimi umiejętnościami.

- Przerażasz mnie. – Przyznał Salvatore z podziwem.

Podszedł do szuflady, starając się nieco przesadnie ruszać biodrami. O ile człowiek wyewoluował od małpy, on miał zdecydowanie więcej kaczych cech. Zachichotałam pod nosem, wyobrażając go sobie z pomarańczowym dziobem. Wydobył z szuflady genialnie wyglądającą czarną świeczkę, pobłyskującą srebrnym brokatem. Cudeńko. Ustawił ją na stole, ocierając się o moje biodro. Zapalił ją zapałkami, które trzymał w kieszeni. Wskazał na świeczkę zapraszającym gestem.

- Usiądź. – Poprosiłam.

Sama także usadowiłam się na jednym z foteli i wyciągnęłam dłonie w stronę płomienia. Zamknęłam oczy. Usłyszałam, jak płomień syknął i zwiększył się, oplatając moje palce. Damon syknął, jakby poczuł fizyczny ból. Celem mojego działania było wybranie w natłoku myśli ludzi w okolicy tych, które dotyczyły mnie. Uznałam, że nie powinno być to zbytnio trudne. Niewiele osób miało pojęcie o moim istnieniu. Celowo pominęłam myśli Klausa, który wciąż kręcił się po okolicy. Wiedziałam, że zawierają głównie nasze wspólne wspomnienia. Znalazłam jeszcze dwie osoby, które intensywnie o mnie myślały. Postanowiłam sprawdzić je po kolei. Tylko połowa szans na pomyłkę, łatwą do naprawienia. Trafiłam za pierwszym razem. Myśli Katherine pełne były krwawych planów. Knuła, jak może mnie zaskoczyć, ale miała pewne problemy. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie mnie szukać. Jednocześnie wiedziała, że cały czas jestem pilnowana. Nie była w stanie wymyślić nic konkretnego. Mój plan nie przyniósł żadnych rezultatów. Z ciekawości postanowiłam spojrzeć jeszcze w myśli tej drugiej osoby. Z zaskoczeniem odkryłam, że to Damon. Rozmyślał nad tym, co widział. A sam nie wiedział, co ma przed oczami. Ujrzałam samą siebie, z poważną miną i dłońmi otoczonymi ogniem. Poczułam jego troskę, odrobinę strachu i o dziwo wielką sympatię. Nie przypuszczałam, że naprawdę denerwuje mnie dlatego, że mnie lubi. Opuściłam jego umysł, zanim dotarły do mnie informacje, których nie chciałam posiąść. Otwarłam oczy i zamrugałam szybko, starając się przyzwyczaić wiem do światła. Świeca zgasła, jak polana wodą.

- W porządku? – Upewnił się Salvatore.

Przytaknęłam, chociaż powoli zaczynała mnie boleć głowa. Negatywne strony bycia „wyjątkowym wampirem". W uproszczeniu mówiąc.

-Nie znalazłam nic ciekawego. – Uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco.

Czułam się naprawdę głupio, że zawiodłam.

Damon machnął tylko ręką.

- Ważne, że nie musisz leczyć oparzeń.

Wstałam z fotela modląc się, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Musiałam się położyć. Zbyt długo nie korzystałam z tej metody, co poskutkowało zmęczeniem. Stanęłam na pierwszym stopniu schodów i obróciłam się do tyłu. Damon ciągle patrzył na mnie z ciekawością.

- I dzięki za troskę. Ja też nawet cię lubię, ale nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym kiedykolwiek to powtórzyła. – Zastrzegłam.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11

Zadzwoniła moje komórka. Zazwyczaj to nic nadzwyczajnego. Większość ludzi odbierała nawet kilkanaście telefonów dziennie. Mimo to, byłam zaskoczona. Dlaczego? Bo mój numer miała tylko jedna osoba, która nie miała już możliwości dzwonienia. Przez kilka minut wpatrywałam się w migający telefon leżący zaledwie kilka metrów ode mnie. To nawet nie była anonimowy numer. Damon, który zajmował pokój obok, trzasnął ręką w ścianę, nie mogąc dłużej słuchać mojego dzwonka. Nie każdy miał na tyle dobry gust, żeby docenić zalety heavy metalu. Naszła mnie ochota na szybkie zrobienie dziury w ścianie i siłowe przekonanie Salvatore, żeby nie wtrącał się w moje sprawy. Odetchnęłam dwa razy na uspokojenie. To mogła być przecież ściana nośna. Chwyciłam telefon i nacisnęłam zielona słuchawkę, przykładając go do ucha.

- Liz? – Usłyszałam niepewny, znajomy głos i odetchnęłam z ulgą.

- Patrick. Coś się stało?

- Nie, nie. - Uspokoił mnie – Chciałem tylko pogadać. Wiesz, bez Jamie jest jakoś…nie tak. A ty byłaś jej przyjaciółką.

I doskonale wiedziałam, jak może czuć się jej brat, który wbrew stereotypom uwielbiał swoją siostrę.

- Naprawdę, nie jestem dobra w pocieszaniu i te sprawy.

Zaśmiał się do słuchawki. Trzeba było przyznać, że ma ładny głos. Takie ciepły i ludzki.

- Przestań się tłumaczyć. Możemy po prostu zrobić jakiś przyjacielski wypad, jak kiedyś w trójkę?

Zastanowiłam się chwilę. Nie powinnam wychodzić. Katherine mogła mnie z łatwością odnaleźć. Poza tym Damon miał zamiar śledzić, chyba każdy mój krok. Nawet w domu starał się trzymać w miarę blisko. Podejrzewałam, że w jakiś sposób kontaktuje się z Klausem i dostaje od niego jakieś informacje. Z drugiej strony byłam przecież sobą.

- Jasne. Spotkajmy się jutro o północy, tam, gdzie zawsze.- Uśmiechnęłam się do słuchawki, kiedy się rozłączył.

Miałam ostatnio wrażenie, ze zachowuje się jak ostatni tchórz. To nie było do mnie podobne. Zanim poznałam Klusa radziłam sobie ze znacznie gorszymi opresjami. Teraz też nie chciałam być biernym obserwatorem własnej sprawy. Musiałam jedynie wymknąć się z domu, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Znałam kilka sztuczek, które mogły mi w tym pomóc. Zrobiłam kilka obrotów w drodze do szafy. Otwarłam szeroko jej drzwi i odszukałam wzrokiem moje ulubione obrania i ciężkie buty, które przypadły do gustu nawet Jamie. Kupiła sobie później identyczna parę. Już nie budziły nieprzyjemnej tęsknoty. Dawały poczucie radości, że powracam do życia.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12

Przez cały następny dzień udawałam, że jestem zmęczona. Co chwila narzekałam i starałam się robić jak najmniej. Męczyło mnie to, ale musiałam przekonać Damona, że położę się wcześnie i zasnę jak zabita. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi sypialni i usiadłam na podłodze, opierając się o nie plecami. Pozostało mi jeszcze tylko odczekanie na odpowiedni moment, kiedy będę mogła wymknąć się niezauważona. Przypominało to nieco wymykanie się filmowych nastolatek albo ucieczkę z domu. Moje ewentualne konsekwencje były nieco inne, bo chyba nie groził mi szlaban. Na godzinę przed planowanym spotkaniem w domu zapanowała kompletna, przenikliwa cisza. Z radością wcisnęłam na stopy moje glany i stanęłam na parapecie. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na zamknięte drzwi. W przerwie ponad nimi nie było widać światła. Damon musiał się już położyć. Kwestię dostania się ponownie do pokoju odłożyłam na później. Zeskoczyłam na trawę przed domem i zaczęłam biec. Przede mną rozciągał się niewielki lasek, który oddzielał mnie od przedmieścia. Linia drzew zdawała się być punktem, od którego zaczynała się strefa bezpieczna, gdzie nie było nieugiętych, denerwujących opiekunów. Z radością, właściwie skacząc, zagłębiłam się w ciemny las, nie pamiętając, ze gdzieś może czaić się Katherine. Byłam wolna i miałam zamiar spędzić czas z przyjacielem, tak jak kiedyś.

- A ty gdzie się wybierasz? - Mój zapał do zabawy ostudził głos Damona obok mnie. Zatrzymałam się, a on natychmiast przygwoździł mnie do jednej go z większych drzew. Nie mogłam się ruszyć, bo przycisnął mnie do kory własnym ciałem.

- Możesz łaskawie zaprzestać tej niewątpliwej próby gwałtu? – Poprosiłam grzecznie.

- Wybacz, ja tu nie spełniam twoich fantazji, tylko staram się uratować ci tyłek. O skrytych marzeniach możemy porozmawiać kiedy indziej. – Mrugnął do mnie, nie odsuwając się nawet na centymetr.

- Błagam. –Zniżyłam się do szczerości. – Pozwól mi iść ten jeden, jedyny raz.

- Przy twoim szczęściu to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy będziesz miała okazję chodzić. – Przypomniał

- Nie wierzysz w moje możliwości. Twój błąd. A zdawałeś się taki słodki. – Westchnęłam, udając, że się poddaję.

- Robię to wyłącznie dla twojego dobra. – Zapewnił, puszczając moje ręce.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Masz jakoś mało wiary w siłę kobiet. Wszystkie dotychczasowe koleżanki nędznie skończyły?

- Można tak powiedzieć.

- Jestem inna. – Powiedziałam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i zbliżając się do niego. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

Nie zrobiłam nic wbrew jego woli. Chciał tego, od momentu, kiedy próbowałam go zabić. Nie musiałam nawet czytać w jego myślach, żeby widzieć, jak wiele razy walczył ze sobą. Przycisnął mnie do siebie, zachłannie wpijając się w moje usta. Było inaczej niż kiedykolwiek. Trudno było ocenić, czy lepiej. Z dozą dziwnego, nieokreślonego uczucia i jakieś odległej tęsknoty za czymś. Miałam wrażenie, że ja też tego chciałam. Ale jedynie przez chwilę. Za głową Damona, na mojej dłoni pojawiła się mała, złota iskierka. Przeczesałam palcami jego włosy, a on osunął się na ziemię, tuż przede mną.

- Miłych snów, królewiczu od siedmiu boleści. – Ruszyłam w dalszą drogę, na spotkanie z Patrickiem.


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 13

Jak na bardzo późną porę, miasto tętniło życiem. Powodem był letni festiwal, mający tu miejsce co roku. Doskonała okazja dla młodych ludzi do korzystania z tymczasowych nocnych rozrywek. Każdy normalny wampir potraktowałby to jak darmową jadłodajnie. Mnie też kusiło. Bardziej niż zwykle wyczuwałam krew, pulsującą w żyłach i zachęcającą do zaspokojenia nieznośnego głodu. Starałam się o tym zapomnieć. Miałam za mało czasu. Gdybym nie była punktualna, mogłabym już nie odszukać w tłumie Patricka. Podeszłam do nieczynnej, zaśmieconej fontanny, służącej raczej za ławkę. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Dostrzegłam jasnobrązową czuprynę Patricka, który przeciskał się przez tłum w moją stronę. Wyglądał świetnie w czarnej koszulce i dżinsach. Jego normalność kojarzyła mi się z domem. Przy Patricku zawsze czułam się jak zwyczajny człowiek. Zniknęło nagle moje pragnienie. Wyściskałam go ma powitanie, kiedy tylko pojawił się obok mnie.

- Tęskniłem za tobą, wampirza księżniczko. – Powiedział, ze śmiechem w głosie.

Miło było widzieć, że się nie załamał po śmierci siostry.

- A ja za tobą, przeciętny studencie. – Odparłam, chwytając go za rękę.

Pociągnęłam go za sobą do parku, w spokojne miejsce, gdzie mogliśmy o czymkolwiek porozmawiać. Zatrzymaliśmy się pod wysokim kasztanowcem, daleko od spacerujących grupek ludzi.

- Masz jakieś plany, prawda? – Upewniłam się.

- Właściwie liczyłem na ciebie. – Położył sobie rękę na karku.

Wyglądał słodko. Nie wiem, kiedy stałam się taka sentymentalna. Może tylko do niego miałam jakąś słabość.

- Najchętniej wpakowałabym cię w pociąg i pojechała byle gdzie. – Powiedziałam pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśl.

- Jestem dla ciebie zbyt nudny i mało mroczny.

- Na szczęście. – Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. – Może po prostu wybierzemy się na plac?

Zaproponował miejsce, gdzie kiedyś we trójkę chętnie spędzaliśmy czas. Stary plac zabaw został zamknięty, bo okazał się zbyt niebezpieczny dla dzieci. Władze nie przejmowały się zbytnio pilnowaniem go, więc nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. Było całkiem niedaleko.

Rozumiejąc się bez słów, ruszyliśmy na wyścigi. Dałam mu fory, biegnąc znacznie wolniej, niż mogłam. Z głośnym śmiechem dotarliśmy do huśtawek, karuzel i drabinek. Czułam się wolna, jak kiedyś. Zapomniałam o Katherinie, Damonie i Klausie. Kręciliśmy się w kółko, czując wiatr we włosach, jakby nie brakowało Jamie, która znalazła to miejsce i uczyniła je naszym małym rajem. Nie wiem, jak długo tam byliśmy, każda ilość czasu zdawała się zbyt krótka. W końcu jednak Patrick musiał wracać, a ja pożegnałam go z wielkim żalem. Obiecał, że zadzwoni i wiedziałam, że nie kłamie. Kiedy byliśmy we dwójkę, pustka, którą odczuwałam, nagle zniknęła. Wiedziałam, że on czuje to samo. Potrzebowaliśmy siebie nawzajem. Usiadłam na jednej z prymitywnych huśtawek, skleconej z opony i rozbujałam ją lekko. Zamknęłam oczy, starając się na moment odpłynąć, kiedy poczułam czyjąś obecność. Miałam nadzieję, że to Patrick po coś wrócił, jednocześnie bojąc się, że zaraz ujrzę Katherine. W jednej sekundzie pożałowałam, że wyszłam z domu, ale nie trwało to długo.

- Bardzo nie lubię, kiedy ktoś się mną bawi. – Wysyczał Damon przez zaciśnięte zęby.


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 14

- Mam gdzieś, co kazał ci Klaus. Nie pilnuj mnie więcej! Zwalniam cię z obowiązku! – Wydarłam się, wchodząc do domu, po bardzo burzliwej drodze z miasta.

- A ja mam gdzieś, co ty do mnie mówisz. Nikt mi nie kazał cię pilnować!- Damon też nie żałował strun głosowych.

- To po co to, kurwa, robisz?

Nie odpowiedział mi. Wciąż ciskał tylko oczami błyskawice. Miałam go serdecznie dość. Jego i tej całej zabawy. Uciekałam Katherine od lat, nie widziałam powodu, dla którego nagle miałam siedzieć w miejscu i umierać ze strachu. Wyciągnęłam spod łóżka walizkę i zapakowałam do niej na szybko moje najcenniejsze rzeczy. Na większości mi nie zależało. Mogłam kupić nowe. Wcisnęłam do kieszeni telefon komórkowy. Nie miałam zamiaru zostawać w tym domu ani chwili dłużej. Wśród głośnych trzasków drzwi i walizki, zeszłam na dół i szybkim krokiem pokierowałam się do wyjścia. W korytarzu czekał już na mnie Damon. W nikłym świetle rozpoczynającego się dnia i swoim czarnym stroju, wyglądał jak upiór.

- Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że wyjdziesz?

Dokładnie tak myślałam. Ba, nawet miałam taki zamiar! Wyciągnęłam dłoń w kierunku klamki, ale złapał ją w drodze.

- Nie wypuszczę cię. – Zapewnił – Bo postawiłem sobie ochronę twojej upartej osoby za punkt honoru.

- Wsadź sobie ten honor w swe szlachetne cztery litery i ratuj inne bezbronne niewiasty. – Poradziłam grzecznie, usiłując mu się wyrwać. – Poza tym, jak znam życie, Klaus będzie czaił się w pobliżu, gdziekolwiek nie pojadę. Możesz w takim razie z czystym sumieniem odpuścić.

- Z jakiej racji on może cię bronić, a ja już niekoniecznie? Wątpisz w moją siłę? – Chyba uderzyłam w jego napuszone ego, bo nagle zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej.

- To nie jest kwestia siły, tylko powiązań. Można powiedzieć, że Klaus ma obowiązek mnie chronić. Starczy?

- Nie . – Odpowiedział krótko.

- I świetnie. – Otwarłam drzwi telepatycznie.

Zaskoczony puścił moją rękę, więc skorzystałam z okazji i wyszłam.

- Proszę!- Damon nie odpuszczał i poszedł za mną. – Zostań. Chociaż do rozwiązania całej tej sprawy.

- Chociaż? – Złapałam go za słowo.

Obróciłam się, licząc na to, że przyłapię go na poważnym zakłopotaniu. Tymczasem on pozostał właściwie niewzruszony.

- Znasz kogoś, kto chciałby być samotny przez całe życie?

Prawie się roześmiałam.

- Mogłam się domyślić, że jesteś pieprzonym egoistą. – Westchnęłam i zabrałam się po zaciągania walizki z powrotem do domu. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zawsze ciągnęło mnie do osób o charakterze podobnym do mojego.


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział 15

Czasami miewam dziwne pomysły, które prowadzą do ciekawych wydarzeń. Szczególnie, kiedy dopisuje mi doskonały humor. Tego ranka czułam się świetnie, jak chyba nigdy. Wiedziałam, że mogę wszystko, a świat stoi przede mną otworem. Niemal roznosiła mnie euforia. Musiałam podzielić się pozytywną energią, dopóki miałam jej tak dużo. Chwyciłam telefon i zabrałam się za wysyłanie wiadomości. Kiedy skończyłam, przyszedł czas na wciągnięcie do działania kolegi zza ściany. Zapukałam do jego pokoju i weszłam, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Nie miałam wcześniej okazji sprawdzić, jak się urządził. Tak, jak się spodziewałam, pokój nie był zbyt optymistyczny. Damon był zapalonym miłośnikiem mroku, co widać było nawet na ciemnoszarych ścianach, ozdobionych czarno-białymi krajobrazami. Miał całkiem spore łóżko, które wyglądało na niesamowicie wygodne. Bezceremonialnie rzuciłam się na nie i zagapiłam na sufit. Pierwsze wrażenie nie kłamało.

- Aż taka zdesperowana jesteś? – Zapytał Damon, wychodząc z przyległej do pokoju łazienki.

Potrząsnął głową, odgarniając mokre włosy. Brakowało jeszcze tylko tego, żeby wylazł w samym ręczniku. Na szczęście miał na sobie ubranie. Usiadłam na łóżku po turecku i zaczęłam bawić się włosami. Własnymi.

- Zaprosiłam gości na obiad, bo stwierdziłam, że będzie miło. – Poinformowałam

- I liczysz na moją poradę w sprawie cateringu?

- Nie. Raczej na pomoc przy gotowaniu.- Uśmiechnęłam się najpiękniej, jak umiałam, żeby nie mógł mi odmówić.

- Wiesz, że prosisz o pomoc osobę, która nie gotowało od dekad? – Upewnił się, czy jeszcze potrafię myśleć.

- No rusz swój seksowny tyłek i szoruj do kuchni! – Zerwałam się na równe nogi i zaczęłam wyciągać go z pokoju na siłę.

- Uważasz mój tyłek za seksowny? – Powtórzył i spojrzał do tyłu.

- Ja nie, ale ty z pewnością.

Wciągnęłam go do kuchni i poczułam się z siebie dumna. Wyciągnęłam z szuflady dwa noże i deski do krojenia. Udało mi się nawet znaleźć trochę warzyw w niezłym stanie i przypraw. Spojrzałam uważnie na te nikłe zapasy.

- Robimy sałatkę, a resztę zamówimy. – Zarządziłam.

Damon ruszył w stronę telefonu, ale zatrzymałam go i wręczyłam w dłoń nóż.

- Ja zamawiam. – Uprzedziłam. – I nie, to też na mnie nie podziała.

Z rezygnacją opuścił ostrze, które chciał wbić w moje plecy, kiedy tylko się odwróciłam. Miło, że teraz wierzył na słowo, bo nie uśmiechało mi się niszczenie kolorowej koszulki, którą miałam na sobie. Jamie podarowała mi ją twierdząc, że przynosi szczęście. Wykonałam szybki telefon do znajomego z pobliskiej restauracji. Obiecał stawić się na daną godzinę i nieco obniżyć cenę dla starej koleżanki. W drodze powrotnej do kuchni, chwyciłam radio i wybrałam ze stosu obok pierwszą lepszą płytę. Nie miałam pojęcia, skąd Damon wytrzasnął jeden ze znanych mi japońskich zespołów, ale ich muzyka zapowiadała się na ciekawe tło naszych kuchennych „zajęć artystycznych". W ciągu kilku minut mojej nieobecności, Damon poddał się i zabrał za krojenie warzyw. Nie do końcu mu to wychodziło, bo trudno jednak kroić cokolwiek, starając się jednocześnie trzymać jak najdalej.

- Pobrudzę się! – Wytłumaczył, kiedy napotkał mój pytający wzrok.

Udałam, ze kaszlę, żeby zamaskować śmiech. Podałam mu wiszący na drzwiach kuchennych fartuszek. Spojrzał z niepokojem najpierw na niego, a potem na mnie. Poddał się jednak i założył swój czerwony strój ochronny na czarną koszulkę z nadrukiem. Nie zmieniło to zbytnio jego dobijającej techniki siekania warzyw. Stanęłam obok i ujęłam jego dłonie w swoje. Bez zbędnych tłumaczeń, których i tak by nie zrozumiał, zaczęłam naprowadzać jego ręce. Już po chwili kroił wszystko jak profesjonalny szef kuchni. Ja tymczasem zajęłam się oprawą muzyczną. Kiedy radio zaczęła odtwarzać płytę, Damon spojrzał na mnie, jak na wariatkę. Wzruszyłam tylko ramionami i usiadłam na szafce. Zaczęłam podśpiewywać, fałszując przy tym niemiłosiernie. Miałam gdzieś, że mogło mu to przeszkadzać. Nie pozwolił mi nawet zająć się przyprawami. Powrzucał ich nieco do miski, zamieszał i nabrał sałatki na widelec, wyciągając go w moją stronę. Otwarłam usta i pozwoliłam mu się nakarmić.

- Swiedne. – Pochwaliłam z pełnymi ustami, nie do końca wyraźnie. – Masz talent.

Ukłonił się przede mną.

- Nie tylko do tego madame. – Szarmancko zamachnął się ręką. – Czy pozwoli pani w oczekiwaniu na gości zaprosić się na film do salonu?

Posłusznie podałam mu rękę i pozwoliłam się prowadzić.


	16. Chapter 16

Rozdział 16

Zapomniałam uprzedzić Damona, że zaproszonymi gośćmi są Patrick i Klaus. Znosił cierpliwie ich obecność, czasami nawet podając któremuś naczynia. Najgorzej miał zdecydowanie Patrick, który pewnie podejrzewał, w jak uroczym towarzystwie się znajduje. Właściwie nic mu nie groziło. Gdyby ktokolwiek w tym domu chociaż spojrzał na niego krzywym okiem, musiałby poradzić sobie ze śladami moich zębów na szyi, o ile dożyłby momentu, kiedy je zobaczy. Nikt nie podjął się rozpoczęcia dłuższej rozmowy. Zdania, które między sobą wymienialiśmy, dotyczyły zupełnie niepowiązanych tematów. Ludzie zazwyczaj krępowali się w takich sytuacjach i starali się na siłę improwizować. Ja cieszyłam się obecnością osób, które na swój sposób były mi bliskie. Niestety, uczucie niepokoju, odczuwalne w obecności wampirów, dało o sobie znać. Tuż po zjedzeniu niewielkiej ilości tak profesjonalnie sporządzonej sałatki (Głośno pochwaliłam robotę Damona, który niemal uniósł się w powietrze z dumy. Jak mało potrzeba facetom do szczęścia!) wstał i mamrocząc słowa podziękowania, udał się do drzwi. Pozostali panowie spojrzeli na mnie przepraszająco, jakby czuli się winni. Damon zabrał się za sprzątanie talerzy. Ja tymczasem pobiegłam do drzwi, żeby należycie pożegnać Patricka. Nie chciałam, żeby wychodził taki przestraszony i zniechęcony do ponownych odwiedzin. Domyślał się, że przyjdę. Czekał na mnie przy drzwiach.

- Naprawdę, przykro mi, że czułeś się niekomfortowo. – Spuściłam wzrok na własne buty i nerwowo odgarnęłam włosy.

- Nie martw się. – Chwycił palcami moją brodę, zmuszając mnie do spojrzenia na jego uśmiechniętą twarz. –To oni wzbudzają mój niepokój, nie ty. Jestem troszkę nieprzyzwyczajony.

- Odwiedzisz mnie jeszcze? – Bardziej poprosiłam niż zapytałam.

- Jasne! – Odparł śmiało. – Chociaż wolę spotkania na neutralnym gruncie.

Zachichotałam.

- Zupełnie, jakbyś mówił o wojnie.

Postaliśmy jeszcze momentu tuż obok siebie, w drzwiach. Zupełnie nic nie mówiąc.

- Do zobaczenia. Szybkiego. – Pożegnał mnie w końcu, robiąc coś, czego się nie spodziewałam.

Pochylił się nade mną delikatnie i cmoknął mnie w policzek. Wcale nie nieśmiało. Miałam wrażenie, że moje serce zaraz ze mnie wyskoczy, co było totalnym absurdem, bo ledwie biło od kilku stuleci. Chociaż byłam wampirem, nie zdążyłam zareagować i zatrzymać Patricka, kiedy podbiegał do samochodu i odjeżdżał. Weszłam do środka, gotowa zastanowić się nad wszystkim wieczorem. Miałam ochotę pobyć jeszcze chwilkę w towarzystwie Klausa, który pewnie i tak postanowił przedłużyć ten obiad na kilka dni. Kiedy miał okazję, starał się spędzić ze mną trochę czasu. Gdybym chciała, znów moglibyśmy pomieszkać gdzieś razem, jak dawnie, albo wspólnie przemieszczać się z miejsca na miejsce. Tylko że nie mogłam mu tego zrobić. Podejrzewałam, z czym będzie się to dla niego wiązało. Przypadek Jamie był kolejnym potwierdzeniem tej reguły. Już miałam głęboko westchnąć nad własnym losem, kiedy z kuchni dobiegł mnie odgłos rozbijającego się o podłogę szkła. Przyszło mi na myśl tysiąc wulgaryzmów określających nieudolność Damona. Ze złością weszłam do kuchni i zatrzymałam się na progu. Skala zniszczeń nie ograniczała się do jednego talerza. Niemal wszystko było w nieładzie, uwalane nieprzyjemnie znajomą, lepką cieczą o ciemnoczerwonej, która tym razem nie zwiastowała nic dobrego. Przeraziłam się najpierw tym, że nic nie usłyszałam. Ani ja, ani Klaus. Damon wisiał na ścianie, przytrzymywany jedynie tkwiącym w jego piersi drewnianym kołkiem. Podeszłam, żeby potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia, chociaż i bez tego mogłam stwierdzić, że Salvatore był z pewnością martwy. Unicestwiony najbardziej, jak tylko można. A nad jego głową, jego własną krwią, podpisała się wykonawczyni tej krwawej makabry: Katherine.


	17. Chapter 17

Rozdział 17

- Jak mogłeś nic nie słyszeć? – Po raz tysięczny zapytałam z oburzeniem Klausa, wgapiając się w ciało Damona, leżące teraz na podłodze. Teraz już nawet nie miał biedak jak narzekać.

- Mógłbym spytać o to samo – Zaczął Klaus – gdybym nie wiedział, że byłaś wtedy z tym śmiesznym człowieczkiem.

Założyłam ręce.

- Możesz przestać wyskakiwać mi z tą twoją nieuzasadnioną zazdrością i pomóc mi z nim? – Wskazałam palcem na ciągle martwego Damona, który coraz bardziej mi w tej postaci odpowiadał. Chyba pierwszy raz od kiedy go poznałam przez tak długi czas nie powiedział nic nieprzyjemnego. To takiego życia można było się przyzwyczaić.

- Przecież uniesiesz go sama. – Klaus ciągle był na mnie obrażony, za moje niezbyt grzeczne i nieco nerwowe zachowanie.

- Ale chyba nie chcesz, żeby dama nosiła umarlaków po domu? – Zasugerowałam.

Mrucząc coś niezrozumiale pod nosem, przerzucił sobie Damona przez ramię, zupełnie nie okazując mu poszanowania i delikatności.

- Do jego pokoju, na górze. – Poinstruowałam.

- Nie lepiej od razu się go pozbyć?

Miałam ochotę uderzyć Klausa w głowę. Zrozumiał to, widząc moją minę i bez kolejnych zbędnych sugestii zaniósł Damona do jego pokoju. Poszłam za nim, żeby czasem nie przyszło mu do głowy wyrzucenie ciała przez okno. Zamknęłam drzwi, kiedy wyszedł z pomieszczenia, jakbym chciała zapewnić spokój zmarłemu.

- I co teraz? – Klaus czekał, aż objawię mu moje dalsze plany.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Rób, co chcesz. Jak zawsze.

Położył ręce na moich biodrach. Podeszłam o krok bliżej, żeby poczuć jego zapach i ciepło. Starałam się nic po sobie nie pokazywać, ale dalej znał mnie na wylot i wiedział, jak mnie złamać.

- Podchodzisz do tego zbyt obojętnie, nawet jak na ciebie. – Zauważył – Musi kroić się coś ciekawszego.

- Nie chcę, żebyś się w to mieszał. Dam sobie radę. – Oznajmiłam stanowczo.

Wiedział, że mówię tak, kiedy jestem pewna, że moje zamiary się powiodą.

- I nie potrzebujesz pomocy? – Wyglądał na zawiedzionego.

Potrzebowałam. I mogłam liczyć tylko na niego, jeśli spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Po raz kolejny musiałam pozwolić mu zostać moim wspólnikiem.

- Jest kilka spraw, które możemy załatwić wspólnie. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, obejmując jego szyję.


	18. Chapter 18

Rozdział 18

- Tylko pamiętaj, masz wejść do gry ewentualnie, jeśli będę już nieudolnie czołgała się po ziemi resztkami przedśmiertnych sił. Zrozumiane? – Upewniłam się jeszcze raz.

Klaus niecierpliwie skinął głową. Staliśmy na dachu jakiegoś banku i czekaliśmy Przynajmniej początek akcji musiał opierać się na moich talentach. Wystarczyła odrobina skupienia i słyszałam znacznie lepiej niż Klaus. Odgłos obcasów butów Katherine potrafiłam rozpoznać wyjątkowo dobrze. Studiowałam swego czasu wszystko, co jej dotyczyło, łącznie ze sposobem chodzenia. Teoretycznie to ona powinna się bać, ale pech chciał, że ta niedoświadczona jędza znalazła jedyny sposób, żeby mnie zabić. Usłyszałam jak wychodzi z budynku zaledwie ulice dalej. Nie mogłam czekać. Bez trudu zeskoczyłam z wysokości trzeciego piętra. Nie miałam zamiaru się czaić. Miałam wsparcie Klausa, poza tym byłam zbyt wkurzona na Katherine. Odebrała mi przyjemność zamordowania Damona. Nie wydawała się zdziwiona moim widokiem, kiedy ujrzała mnie po wyjściu zza rogu.

- Poddajesz się bez walki? – Spojrzała na mnie z kpiną, obchodząc dookoła jak zdechłego kota. – Wiesz Stella na przykład starała się do samiutkiego końca.

Chciała mi dokopać, przypominając mi o mojej przybranej siostrze, którą sama obdarzyłam wampirzą mocą. To pokazywało, jak daleko jest z wiadomościami. Uśmiechnęłam się podstępnie.

- Kat, odwiedzały cię kiedyś duchy?

Zatrzymała się i uniosła brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia. Pewnie podejrzewała, że zaczęłam blefować.

- Miałam zamiar cię dzisiaj wykończyć i nareszcie mieć spokój, ale właśnie podsunęłaś mi pewien ciekawy pomysł. – Poinformowałam.

Dalej nie sprawiała wyrażenia przerażonej. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni czarnych spodni znajomy, skórzany woreczek. Doskonale wiedziałam, co znajduje się w środku. Potrząsnęła nim, trzymając go w palcach jak brudna szmatę. Starałam się nie zadrżeć pod wpływem dreszczy. Nie chciałam tchórzyć, ale w tym momencie marzyłam, żeby Klaus był przy mnie. Na szczęście on dalej czuwał nad sytuacją z daleka, oszczędzając mi wstydu.

- Zobaczymy się jeszcze. – Zapowiedziałam. – A wtedy będziesz mnie błagała o litość.

Zaśmiała się kpiąco i podrzuciła woreczek, za każdym razem łapiąc go w ostatniej chwili.

- Okaże się.

Zjawiła się obok mnie i cmoknęła mnie w policzek. Zamachnęłam się, ale już jej nie było. Przynajmniej bieganie jej wychodziło. Podszedł do mnie Klaus, który obserwował całą sytuację. Wyczułam w trakcie rozmowy, że nieco się do nas zbliżył. Prawdopodobnie tylko to zatrzymało Katherine przed odebraniem mi życia.

- Mam dla ciebie ważne zadanie. Musisz kogoś poszukać. – Powiedziałam.

Miałam pewność, że mnie nie zawiedzie i zachowa dyskrecję. Poza tym, sam uwielbiał takie zabawy. Ja z kolei musiałam zająć się czymś na miejscu. Planowałam zrobić to już po pozbyciu się denerwującej panny Pierce, ale uznałam, że natychmiastowe działanie będzie miało dodatkowe plusy.


	19. Chapter 19

Rozdział 19

To nie miało być trudne. Niebezpieczne, przynajmniej dla mnie – owszem. Ciągle starałam się trzymać z daleka od krwi, zwłaszcza ludzkiej, co znacznie ograniczało moje siły. Mimo to musiałam spróbować. Wysłałam Klausa na poszukiwania osoby, która była mi potrzebna do psychicznego wykończenia Katherine. Zapewniłam, że nie będę się narażała. Właściwie chciałam tylko pozbyć się go na jakiś czas z domu. To, co miałam zrobić było jedną z moich tajemnic. Tajną bronią, której nie chciałam zdradzać. Zasłoniłam wszystkie okna w pomieszczeniu i zapaliłam jedną świeczkę. Znalazłam w walizce małą, drewnianą miseczkę. Jeden z przedmiotów, które odziedziczyłam po mojej matce. Nie było w niej nic szczególnego, ale moim zdaniem nadawała charakteru. Miała w końcu za sobą wiele wieków. Chwyciłam w lewą dłoń mój sztylet i nacięłam nim prawy nadgarstek. Nie wydałam żadnego dźwięku, kiedy krew spłynęła po skórze do naczynia. Po kilku sekundach rana zasklepiła się i zabliźniła. Krwi w miseczce było wystarczająco dużo. Chwyciłam teraz świecę. Zanurzyłam w krwi płonący knot. Gasł natychmiast i zapanowała kompletna ciemności. Po chwili czerwona ciecz w miseczce zapłonęła, wbrew wszelakim prawom natury. Samo naczynie, teoretycznie łatwopalne, pozostało nietknięte. Zamknęłam oczy. Powoli zaczynała opuszczać mnie energia. Przenosiła się do cieczy, a ja coraz słabsza zaczęłam chwiać się na nogach. W końcu uznałam, że nie mogę pozwolić sobie na utratę większej ilości mocy. Byłam na skraju wyczerpania i każda chwila mogła skończyć się moją śmiercią i zmarnowaniem rytuału. Z ciągle płonącą krwią podeszłam do leżącego nieruchomo Damona. Ostrożnie rozchyliłam jego usta. Były zimne i zdrętwiałe, nieprzyjemnie przypominały o śmierci. Ale już niedługo. Niemal na siłę wlałam w nigo własną krew, dbając, żeby ani kropla nie upadła na poduszkę. Mikstura była zbyt cenna i za wiele mnie kosztowała. Miska została pusta. Położyłam ją na stoliku nocnym, a sama zajęłam miejsce obok Damona, układając się na jego łóżku. Musiałam poczekać na efekty, a nie byłam w stanie nawet siedzieć. Oczy same mi się zamykały ze zmęczenia, ale zmusiłam się do czekania. Miałam nadzieję, że proces nie potrwa zbyt długo i wkrótce będę mogła odpocząć. Minęła chyba godzina, w sumie trudno mi określić, kiedy Damon zaczął kaszleć. Jego płuca zaczęły się dostosowywać do oddychania. Całkiem nieźle. Czas operacji całkiem się poprawił od ostatniego razu. Salvatore usiadł gwałtownie jak obudzony z brutalnego koszmaru i chwycił się ręką za miejsce, gdzie raniła go Katherine.

- Nic tam nie ma. Dalej możesz wyrywać dziewczyny na klatę. – Wybełkotałam bardziej do poduszki, niż do niego, ale usłyszał. Dopiero teraz mnie zauważył.

- Co się stało? – Zapytał oszołomiony.

- Powiedzmy, że miałeś wyjątkową okazję doświadczyć kolejnego powstania z martwych. – Odparłam – Tylko nie rób więcej takich numerów, bo ja też mam swoje limity.

Poczułam się jeszcze gorzej. Tak nie powinno być. To przekraczało nawet zmęczenie. Ledwo utrzymywałam świadomość.

- W porządku? – Usłyszałam Damona, jakby z oddali.

Nawet nie wiedziałam, że mam zamknięte oczy. A może nie miałam, tylko już nic nie widziałam? Nie ważne. Po chwili i tak straciłam przytomność.


	20. Chapter 20

Rozdział 20

Wróciłam do siebie po kilku godzinach. Obudziłam się w łóżku Damona, przykryta kocem. Sam gospodarz pokoju pochylał się nade mną i przyglądał się mojej twarzy, jakbym dostała jakieś egzotycznej wysypki o niebieskim kolorze.

- Nic mi nie jest. – Zapewniłam siadając może nieco zbyt gwałtownie, bo zabolała mnie głowa.

Skrzywiłam się. Damon usiadł obok mnie.

- Po co mnie ożywiałaś? – Zapytał prosto z mostu.

Niesamowicie sympatyczny było to, jak bardzo troszczył się o moje samopoczucie.

- Dlaczego nie alarmowałeś o obecności Katherine w kuchni? – Z satysfakcją odpłaciłam pytaniem.

- Nie do końca wierzyłem, że naprawdę użyje tego kołka. – Przyznał. – Ale jędza nie miała oporów.

- Tylko tyle? – Upewniłam się.

Znał przecież Katherine. Zdecydowanie wiedział, że jest zdolna do wszystkiego, niezależnie od własnych sentymentów. To musiało mieć jakieś drugie dno. Damon zrobił minę niewiniątka, nie chcąc się przyznać. Ale ja nie miałam zamiaru o niczym mu mówić, dopóki nie powie mi prawdy.

- I chciałem cię obronić nie wplątując w to Klausa. – Dokończył.

Zaskakujące, ale prawdziwe. Bezceremonialnie zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyje i przytuliłam.

- Dziękuję. – Powiedziałam z ustami tuż obok jego ucha, zanim dałam mu znowu oddychać.

- To co z tym ożywieniem?- Wrócił do tematu.

Za bardzo się interesował. W sumie sama nie wiedziałam. Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym wcześniej. Jak zawsze podjęłam szybką decyzję i natychmiast zabrałam się za jej realizację. Zadumałam się na chwilkę, starając się usprawiedliwić własne poświęcenie.

- Cóż. Chyba jednak troszkę się wzajemnie lubimy. – Mrugnęłam do niego.

Sytuacja zrobiła się niezręczna. Kiedy patrzyłam na Damona, przyszło mi do głowy, jak bardzo mimo wszystko różni się od Klausa. Nie czułam się przy nim tak swobodnie. Często w ogólnie nie miałam co powiedzieć. Z drugiej strony milczenie w jego towarzystwie nie było takie złe. Taki odpoczynek od wszystkich z jednoczesną świadomością, ze nie jest się samotnym. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu uznałabym, że właśnie tego szukam w swoim cholernie długim życiu.

- Dlaczego nie ożywiłaś w ten sposób Jamie? – Przerwał moje ambitne rozmyślania Salvatore.

Westchnęłam, bo znów powróciła do mnie bezsilność wobec śmierci przyjaciółki.

- Potrafię pomóc jedynie wampirom. – Wyjaśniłam krótko.

Ze zrozumieniem skinął głową. Wstał z łóżka.

- Przynieść ci coś? – Zapytał grzecznie, jakbym naprawdę była chora.

Pokręciłam głową.

- Prześpię się jeszcze troszkę. – Kiwnęłam na poduszkę za moimi plecami.

- Miłych snów. – Życzył mi z uśmiechem, podchodząc do drzwi.

- Poczekaj chwilę. – Zatrzymałam go.

Stanął z ręką na klamce. Musiałam go poinformować o pewnych rzeczach, które miały mieć miejsce w jego domu.

- Poprosiłam Klausa, żeby znalazł dla mnie pewną osobę. Chyba powinieneś się przygotować psychicznie. – Uprzedziłam.

Na jego twarzy pojawiła się zaskoczona mina.

-Myślisz, że mogę spotkać kogoś gorszego od ciebie? – Zapytał.

Rzuciłam w niego poduszką, tylko wyjątkowo nie obrażając się za ten tekst. Doskonale wiedziałam, kto będzie się śmiał po opływie kilku dni.


	21. Chapter 21

Rozdział 21

Pech chciał, że naprzeciw mojego łóżka wisiał kalendarz i każdego ranka, tuż po otwarciu oczu, widziałam datę. Pierwszy września był bardzo przykrą datą. Ponownie zamknęłam oczy. Urodziny Jamie. Doskonale pamiętałam nasze plany na wspólne świętowanie. Zamknęłam oczy. Od lat niezawodnie udawało mi się zmieniać smutek we wkurzenie i nadeszła pora na kolejne wykorzystanie tej metody. Błyskawicznie wstąpiła we mnie negatywna energia, która podpowiadała mi, że nawet szyba w oknie jest na tyle wkurzająca, żeby się jej pozbyć. Zerwałam się z łóżka i zabrałam ze stolika nocnego moją czerwona pomadkę, której używałam na bardzo wyjątkowe okazje. Z pełną satysfakcją zaczęłam mazać nią po całej powierzchni szyby, aż czerwona powłoka zasłoniła świat po drugiej stronie okna. Na koniec rzuciłam opakowaniem po pomadce w lustro, które skończyło w kawałkach, wróżąc mi siedem lat nieszczęścia. Zła wróżba dla Katherine. Wyszłam z pokoju który był stanowczo za mały, żeby pomieścić całe moje zdenerwowanie. Damon, zwabiony hałasem, niemal wpadł na mnie w korytarzu.

- Zaczęłaś hodować słonie? – Zapytał zdenerwowany.

Chyba wyrwałam go z pokoju w ciekawym momencie, bo zapomniał ubrać koszulki. Widziałam już lepiej umięśnione torsy u facetów, ale ten też uszedł. Na jego pecha niezbyt mnie to jednak uspokoiło. Zauważył to natychmiast.

- Zły dzień? Ty chyba nie masz okresu, prawda? – Chyba próbował żartować.

Trudno było mi to ocenić, bo zajmowałam się wyobrażaniem sobie noża, który wbija się w jego głowę. W moim przypadku wyobraźnia była na tyle niebezpieczna, że w każdej chwili mogła stać się rzeczywistością. Ale ja nie chciałam zabić Damona. Przynajmniej to sobie wmówiłam. Powstrzymałam się, zanim ostrze zaczęło się materializować bezpośrednio w jego mózgu.

- Grzecznie uprzedzam, że dzisiaj jest bardzo zły dzień na zbliżanie się do mnie, jeśli nie mas czegoś, co skutecznie mnie unieszkodliwi. – Wycedziłam przez zęby.

Salvatore jakby tego nie usłyszał. Zgarnął z pleców moje włosy i owinął je sobie wokół dłoni.

- Rozumiem, że masz powód do złości i postaram się pomóc.

Nie wiedział, w co się pakuje.

- Czy możesz mi łaskawie opowiedzieć, co takiego popsuło ci humor od rana?

Miałam ochotę znowu go zabić, mimo jego miny, która wręcz krzyczała „Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Musisz mi zaufać!". Prawda była taka, że faktycznie musiałam, bo nie miałam nikogo innego w promieniu kilkuset kilometrów.

- Tylko nie masz prawa się śmiać. – Uprzedziłam na początku. – Dzisiaj są urodziny Jamie.

Spodziewałam się machnięcia ręką, kompletnego wykpienia, albo czegokolwiek w tym rodzaju. On tylko ze zrozumieniem słuchał dalej, jakbyśmy właśnie rozpoczęli sesję terapeutyczną.

- Ona nie żyje. – Dodałam, licząc, że zrozumie, iż to już koniec moich zwierzeń.

- Skoro to jej urodziny, chyba powinnaś świętować, że taka osoba pojawiła się na świecie, a nie rozpaczać? – Damon łypnął na mnie okiem.

Nieco zamurowało mnie na te słowa. Tak do tego nie podeszłam. Wciąż jednak miałam swoje argumenty.

- Jak mogę świętować bez niej? – Zapytałam, chcąc mu uświadomić, że mam prawo swobodnie się denerwować przynajmniej do północy.

- Zawsze masz mnie, ewentualnie jej brata. Polecam jednak swoją osobę. – Przestał się bawić moimi włosami i ukłonił się grzecznie. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Nie wiem, jakim cudem tak na mnie działał.

- Co proponujesz? – Zaciekawiła mnie jego oferta.

- Nie znam zbytnio okolicy, ale na pewno znajdzie się jakieś milutkie miejsce, żeby to wszystko opić.

No tak, mogłam się domyślić, że nie dojdzie do niczego ambitnego. Wszystko było lepsze od siedzenia w domu, więc się zgodziłam. Najbliższym barem był ten, gdzie się poznaliśmy. Odczytywałam to jako delikatną ironię losu. Usiedliśmy przy stoliku i podeszła do nas kelnerka. Dokładnie ta sama, którą rzuciła. Nie wydawała się pamiętać ani jego, ani mnie. Podała nam menu i odeszła, jakby podświadomość podpowiadała jej, że wiążą się z nami tylko problemy. Ledwie spojrzałam na listę drinków, z postanowieniem, by nie słuchać porad Damona na temat trunków, zadzwonił mój telefon. Po wyjęciu go z kieszeni ujrzałam na wyświetlaczu numer Patricka.

- Coś się stało? – Zapytałam na powitanie.

Jakoś wątpiłam, żeby chciał mnie odwiedzić po ostatnim razie.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! – Krzyknął tak, że musiałam na moment odsunąć telefon od ucha.

- Skąd wiedziałeś? – Uśmiechnęłam się.

Nawet ja nie zawsze pamiętałam o własnych urodzinach. Przestałam liczyć własny wiek, kiedy zaliczyłam dwusetne obchody mojego przyjścia na świat. Mimo wampirycznych cech, czułam się staro wiedząc, że to nie jest nawet trzycyfrowa liczba.

- Jamie zaznaczyła to chyba w każdym kalendarzu. – Wspomnienie o siostrze powstrzymało jego entuzjazm. – Dasz się z tej okazji zaprosić na jakąś mało oficjalną kolację?

- Miło, że pamiętasz, co lubię. Przyjdę po dziewiątej. – Zapewniłam, rozłączając się.

Damon wyglądał na lekko zaszokowanego.

- Też masz dzisiaj urodziny?

- Żaden powód do świętowania. – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Jak do tej pory nie wniosłam nic dobrego dla tego świata. Można nawet powiedzieć, że odwrotnie. To raczej należy opłakiwać. Albo opić.

- Nie próbuj odebrać tytułu najgorszej kreatury na świecie Klausowi. Nie spodoba mu się to. – Pokiwał na kelnerkę. Nie pytając mnie o zdanie, zamówił całą butelkę whisky. I to by było na tyle w kwestii samodzielnego wyboru. Poczekałam, aż dziewczyna odejdzie.

- Jestem jedynym wampirem niezależnym od rodziny Klausa, znacznie starszym i o wiele gorszym. – Oznajmiłam z pełną powagą i szczerością.

Salvatore pokręcił głową. Przed nami kelnerka postawiła butelkę i dwie szklanki. Zniknęła, zanim zdążyłam podziękować.

- Może o tym nie wiesz, skarbie, ale rodzina Niklausa to pierwsze wampiry. Nie było nikogo przed nimi.

- Oprócz mnie. – Sprostowałam. – Poza tym, jestem też nieco inna niż oni, chociaż byłam w podobnej sytuacji, co Rebekah.

Zaintrygowałam go, ale otrzymał już o wiele informacji o mojej osobie.

Zanim zaczął mówić, nalałam mu whisky do szklanki i wcisnęłam w jego dłoń, sugerując, że nie zdradzę nic więcej.

- Musimy niedługo wracać. Chcę się jeszcze przygotować na wieczór. – Oznajmiłam.

- Jak masz na imię? – Damon mimo wszystko się nie poddał.

- Obawiam się, że tego nigdy się nie dowiesz.

Wypiłam duszkiem pół szklani i zabrałam się za ciąg dalszy „świętowania" urodzin.


	22. Chapter 22

Rozdział 22

Urodzinowe wyjście z Patrickiem zapowiadało się tak ciekawie, że postanowiłam nawet ubrać nowe buty. Zawsze do zakładania na siebie nowych rzeczy potrzebowałam wyjątkowych okazji. Tym bardziej zdenerwowały mnie mokre plamy przed domem, zdecydowanie nie spowodowane deszczem. Może przesadzałam, ale miałam wrażenie, że idealnie białe spody butów stały się odrażająco brudne. Nie chciałam psuć sobie humoru, który cudem i dzięki Damonowi odzyskałam. Zaraz po naszym powrocie Salvatore zniknął i nie miałam okazji mu podziękować. Powolnym krokiem dotarłam do ulicy, gdzie mieszkał Patrick, a kiedyś także i ja. I Jamie, ale o tym starałam się na moment zapomnieć. Patrick czekał na mnie przed domem. Jak zawsze wyglądał świetnie, chociaż nawet się nie starał. Pociągała mnie jego normalność i fakt, że mimo niej postanowił utrzymywać ze mną kontakty.

- To gdzie jemy? – Uśmiechnęłam się, miałam nadzieję, że oszałamiająco.

Za swoje liczne zasługi ku poprawie mojego nastroju, zasługiwał na wszelakie atrakcje tego typu. Chwycił mnie jedną ręką na plecach, w pasie. Zaczęliśmy iść przed siebie.

- Uznałem, że miłe widoczki poprawią nam apetyty. – Oznajmił.

Wiedziałam już, ze ma zamiar zaprowadzić mnie nad zatokę, w jedyne miejsce, które wyglądało w tym mieście co najmniej dobrze. Morze było spokojne, a wiatr absolutnie nie dokuczał. To miejsce zazwyczaj wydawało mi się niezwykle depresyjne. Tym razem przynosiło ukojenie. Jakby opuścił mnie ból głowy, którego nawet nie byłam świadoma.

- Podoba się? – Upewnił się Patrick.

Odwróciłam się w jego stronę.

- Jesteś, genialny, wiesz?

- Już mi to ktoś mówił.

Jego oczy zalśniły, odbijając światło latarni za moimi plecami. Coś w nim sprawiało, że wcale nie spieszyło mi się, żeby znowu podziwiać morze. Jego twarz zdawała się znacznie lepszym widokiem. Odważyłam się zbliżyć o kilka centymetrów i zamknąć na moment oczy. Poczułam jego rękę, na mojej talii, kiedy mnie przytrzymywał przy sobie. I niespodziewany ból, kiedy drugą ręką wbił mi w brzuch kołek. Zgięłam się w pół, jednocześnie chwytając wystającą cześć i starając się ją wyciągnąć. Wnętrzności paliły mnie żywym ogniem. Zajęło moment, zanim pozbyłam się tego cholerstwa i poczułam nagłą ulgę. Odrzuciłam zakrwawione drewno najdalej jak tylko mogłam. Odkaszlnęłam, a na mojej dłoni pojawił się ślad krwi. Z wielką, czerwona plamą na koszulce mogłam dostać rolę w horrorze. Zaoszczędziliby na mnie mnóstwo sztucznej krwi.

- Co to było do cholery? Skąd ty, kurwa, miałeś ten kołek? – Chwyciłam Patricka za ramiona i potrząsnęłam nim, nie powstrzymując mojej furii. Doskonale wiedziałam, że mógł dostać tą broń jedynie od Katherine. To nie był zwykły kawałek drewna. Widocznie postanowiła wykorzystać część swojego magicznego woreczka. Poczułam się oszukana. Zaufałam Patrickowi, a on knuł z moim jedynym wrogiem i usiłował mnie zabić.

- Nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy. Powiedziała, gdzie celować, żeby cię nie zabić. – Wyjąkał, blady ze strachu.

Mogłam się domyślić, jak potwornie wyglądałam w tym momencie.

- W takim razie po co to wszystko? – Rzuciłam nim o ziemię. Usiadł na chodniku i skulił się pod murkiem, który zawsze służył nam za ławkę, kiedy w słoneczne dni chcieliśmy obserwować ludzi na plaży. Jamie byłaby z niego dumna, niema co.

- Miałem tylko odciągnąć twoją uwagę. Wyciągnąć cię z domu. – Powiedział, ledwo dosłyszalnie.

Już miałam pytać, dlaczego miałby to robić, kiedy dotarło do mnie, co się właściwie działo. Zostawiłam Patricka, mając go głęboko gdzieś i pobiegłam, tak szybko, jak tylko mogłam. Im bardziej zbliżałam się do domu, tym bardziej zaniepokojona się czułam. Kiedy zobaczyłam z daleka płomienie, wiedziałam dlaczego. Przypomniałam sobie przelotnie mokre plamy przed wyjściem. Benzyna. To wszystko było bardzo dokładnie zaplanowane. Dotarłam na spory podjazd przed płonącym w całości budynkiem. Nie pojawiła się jeszcze straż pożarna. Dom znajdował się daleko od innych budynków, pewnie jeszcze nikt niczego nie zauważył.

- Damon! – Krzyknęłam najgłośniej, jak umiałam.

Byłam szczerze przerażona. Obiegłam dom dookoła, szukając Salvatore i licząc w duchu, że udało mu się wyjść. Nikogo nie znalazłam. Nawet ja nie byłam wstanie wskrzesić go z prochów. Uznałam, ze może jest jeszcze szansa, żeby wyciągnąć go stamtąd w całości. Ruszyłam w stronę zajętych ogniem drzwi. Podniosłam nogę, żeby kopniakiem umożliwić sobie wejście, ale czyjeś silne ręce odciągnęły mnie do tyłu. Zaczęłam się szarpać, aż udało mi się uwolnić. Odwróciłam się i z ulgą zobaczyłam, że to Damon. Nie miał na sobie żadnych śladów poparzeń.

- Bałaś się o mnie? – Zapytał z uśmiechem, jakby nic się nie działo.

- Idiota! – Popchnęłam go do tyłu. – Wariat! Bezduszny! Kretyn!

Przytrzymał moje ręce, które raz za razem uderzały w jego klatkę piersiową.

- A tobie nic nie jest? – Dostrzegł krew na mojej bluzce.

- Przestań mi tu zmieniać temat! Właśnie wyżywałam się na tobie za mój cały strach! – Nakrzyczałam na niego. Widać było, ze powstrzymuje śmiech i stara się zachować powagę, żeby nie zdenerwować mnie bardziej.

- Już w porządku. – Przytulił mnie.

Spojrzałam na płonący dom. Wszystko straciłam. Każdą moją pamiątkę po matce, towarzyszkach i Jamie. Wszystkie prezenty od Klausa. A mimo to liczyło się dla mnie tylko to, że Damonowi nic nie jest. Niekoniecznie podobało mi się to odczucie. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na jego twarz. Poważną i nieco zatroskaną.

- Ja też się o ciebie bałem. –Szepnął – To o ciebie tu chodziło.

Miałam gdzieś, kto był celem ataku. Wspięłam się na palce, żeby dosięgnąć ust Damona własnymi. Nagle wszystko inne przestało się liczyć. Łącznie z Katherine i pożarem. A może ta dwójka tym bardziej.


	23. Chapter 23

Rozdział 23

Musieliśmy poczekać do rana, aż straż pożarna dogasi ogień i stwierdzi oficjalnie, że nic nie dało się uratować. Potem zaproponowałam, żebyśmy przenieśli się do mojego starego domu. Niezbyt uśmiechała mi się ta perspektywa. Dokładnie po drugiej stronie ulicy mieszkała rodzina Jamie, która nie była do mnie przyjaźnie nastawiona. Jak się okazało, bez wyjątków. Na szczęście było na tyle wcześnie, ze nie musiałam ich oglądać na powitanie. Oprócz grubej warstwy kurz na meblach, w domu znalazły się też ubrania moje i Klausa. Damon nieco marudził, ale uznał, że może się do nich przekonać do czasu uzupełnienia garderoby. Przez pożar jakoś nie spieszyło nam się do rozdzielania. Podejrzewałam, że Katherine miała zamiar spalić Klausa, bo nie wiedziała przecież, że Damon żyje. Postanowiłam wykorzystać popołudnie do odwiedzenia strychu. Wszystkie rzeczy, które miałam w walizce zostały doszczętnie zniszczone i chciałam się upewnić, co pozostało mi jeszcze w zapasie. Podejrzewałam, że wielu składników już nie odzyskam i będę musiała im znaleźć jakieś zastępstwa. Strych nie był tak strasznym miejscem, jakie pojawiało się w większości opowieści o tego typu pomieszczeniach. Wolałam przebywać tam, niż we własnym pokoju. Głównie dlatego, ze trudno było znaleźć wejście i mogłam być sama, kiedy tylko zechciałam. Niedługo po kupnie domu zataszczyłam tam kilka wygodnych foteli i lampkę nocną, którą ustawiłam na pustym kartonie. W dzień światło napływało przez spore, okrągłe okno w jednej ze ścian. Weszłam do pomieszczenia i skierowałam się ku kątowi, gdzie stała sobie od długiego czasu moja skrzynia z prywatnymi przedmiotami. Była zbyt cenna, żebym taszczyła ją ze sobą po całym świecie, więc zawsze zostawiałam ją w miejscu, które było w miarę bezpiecznie i do którego miałam zamiar wrócić. Nikt, kto wiedział o jej istnieniu, nie miał pojęcia ile tak naprawdę dla mnie znaczy. Podniosłam pachnące starością wieko i ukazały mi się znajome, drobne przedmioty, które zbierałam przez całe życie. Wśród nich rozpoznałam szczególnie naszyjnik mojej matki w kształcie półksiężyca i jej jedyną podobiznę. Żałowałam, że kiedy się urodziłam, nie myślano nawet o fotografii. Zwykłe, proste malunki nie oddawały jej piękna. Były raczej symboliczne. W skrzyni były też moje stare pamiętniki, których nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty otwierać. Nie lubiłam czytać własnych wspomnień. Oderwałam się od oglądania, bo za mną rozległ się hałas przewracanych pudeł.

- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – Zapytałam Damona, który wpakował się przypadkiem w figurkę zniesmaczonego krasnala ogrodowego.

- Też jestem ciekawy. – Odparł Salvatore, otrzepując rękawy koszuli. – Kiedy wlazłem do szafy i odkryłem, że mogę iść dalej, pomyślałam, że trafiłem do cholernej Narnii.

- Chyba nie wyglądam na fauna? – Upewniłam się, rozbawiona całą jego osobą.

- Zdecydowanie nie. – Zapewnił i podszedł, żeby mnie pocałować.

Odwróciłam głowę.

- Wiesz, chyba nie powinniśmy… - Powiedziałam, odsuwając się od niego w stronę okna.

- Mam dość dziewczyn, które się mną bawią, więc może zwyczajnie powiedz, że wczoraj zwyczajnie chciałaś się odstresować. – Zaproponował z niemałym wyrzutem.

W sumie miał racje. Mogłam udawać, że to nic nie znaczyło i nie robić sobie problemów. Nie potrafiłam. Tym bardziej, że zanim odwrócił się ode mnie, zauważyłam, że moje zachowanie go zabolało. Faktycznie, starałam się od rana nie wchodzić mu w drogę, jeśli można tak ładnie powiedzieć o zwykłym unikaniu.

- To nie jest takie proste, jak się wydaje. – Wyjaśniłam pokrętnie. – Potrzebuję nieco czasu na rozwiązanie wszystkiego.

- Nie wiem, czy jest co wyjaśniać. Obiektywnie jesteś dla mnie zupełnie obcą osobą. Nie wiem nawet, jak masz na imię. – Zrezygnowany Salvatore odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. – Może zwyczajnie wróćmy do poprzedniego układu.

- Nie! – Zaprotestowałam, chwytając go za ramię.

Był dla mnie ważny. Chociaż ciągle mnie wkurzał, nie miałam ochoty go zabić. Nawet Klausa miałam dość, kiedy przebywałam z nim zbyt często. Potrzebowałam go. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy to miłość, ale coś do niego czułam. Wiedziałam, że jeśli odpuszczę, już nigdy nie spotka mnie nic takiego.

- Zaufaj mi. – Poprosiłam. – Wiem, że nie do końca na to zasłużyłam, ale zależy mi na tym.

- Chyba za wiele razy to słyszałem od kobiet. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko.

- Jestem inna. – Zapewniłam. – Właśnie dlatego muszę najpierw wszystko rozwiązać. Inaczej może być niebezpiecznie.

Doskonale wiedziałam, co mówiłam.

- Więc najpierw wszystko załatw. Później o czymkolwiek pogadamy. Nie dam nikomu znowu się mną bawić. – Odsunął moją rękę i opuścił pomieszczenie.


	24. Chapter 24

Rozdział 24

Miałam nadzieję, ze to się nie stanie zbyt szybko, a jednak. Siedząc w kuchni z krzyżówkami, usłyszałam samochód parkujący obok domu i znajome głosy dwóch osób. Przybył Klaus z naszym gościem. Zaraz też w kuchni pojawił się Damon, który od naszej rozmowy poprzedniego dnia unikał mnie jak ognia. Teraz też się nie odezwał. Nie było dobrze, a miałam dziwne przeczucie, ze sytuacja zaraz się jeszcze bardziej pogorszy. Drzwi otwarły się i do środka weszła wysoka, rudowłosa dziewczyna w krótkiej, dżinsowej sukience i kwiecistych sandałkach na koturnach.

- Jade! Kopę lat! – Podeszła do mnie, ignorując Damona i rzuciła mi się na szyję, jak to miała w zwyczaju przy każdej możliwej okazji. Klaus wszedł do domu jeszcze zanim mnie puściła. Dopiero po tym czułym powitaniu moja była towarzyszka zwróciła uwagę na dodatkową osobę w pomieszczeniu. Dokładnie zlustrowała Salvatore od stóp do głów. Przypadł jej do gustu. Podeszła do niego i chwyciła do pod rękę, żeby w takiej pozycji prowadzić dalszą rozmowę. Klaus stanął u mojego boku. Jemu nigdy nie były potrzebne wylewne powitania.

- Damon, to Stella. Moja stara przyjaciółka. Kiedyś Katherine ją zabiła, a ja przywróciłam ją do życia, podobnie jak ciebie. – Wyjaśniłam.

To raczej Stella zainteresowała się nim, a nie Damon nią. Jak to ona, bez pozwolenia i skrępowania, przejechała placem po jego brzuchu.

-Milutki. – Oceniła. – Mogę go zabrać?

- Nie sądzę. – Stwierdziłam, wypowiadając na głos opinię Damona, któremu chyba przyszła ochota zabijać.

Przynajmniej taką miał minę.

- Daj spokój, ty i tak z niego nie skorzystasz. – Stella machnęła ręką i zabrała się za zabawę jego włosami.

Chyba powoli zaczynałam sobie przypominać, dlaczego nasze drogi się rozeszły. Po raz kolejny miałam ochotę zniknąć daleko od niej.

- Nie jestem dla niej dostatecznie dobry? – Zapytał Damon, patrząc prosto na mnie.

Jakaś ohydna, zimna ręka ścisnęła moje wnętrzności.

Stella nawet się nie namyśliła.

-Może i jesteś. – Odparła. – Tylko co wtedy na to jej mąż?

Damon automatycznie zbladł, ja chyba też, chociaż starałam się to ukryć. Klaus objął mnie jedną ręką.

- Zapewniam, że po wielu latach mniej więcej wspólnego życia jeszcze mi się nie znudziła.

Cmoknął mnie czule w policzek.

Salvatore zacisnął pięści. Rzuciłam mu przepraszające spojrzenie, ale wiedziałam, że to na nic. Skopałam sprawę nie uprzedzając go na samym początku.

- Pokażę ci twój pokój. – Klaus chwycił walizkę Stelli, którą wcześniej postawił obok lodówki. Wciąż wesoły rudzielec podążył za nim w podskokach. Zostaliśmy z Damonem sami.

Nie miałam odwagi nic powiedzieć. Przygryzłam wargę. Nie wiem, czy oczekiwał ode mnie wyjaśnień. Najpierw musiałam chyba sama poukładać wszystko w głowie. Podeszłam do niego i korzystając z faktu, ze się nie dosunął, chwyciłam go za rękę. Klaus mógł wrócić w każdej chwili, ale w tym momencie nie to się liczyło.

- Przyjdź dzisiaj w nocy na strych. Wyjaśnię ci cokolwiek chcesz. – Zapewniłam, unikając jego spojrzenia. Bałam się złości w jego oczach tak samo jak tego, że się nie zjawi.


	25. Chapter 25

Rozdział 25

Zostawiłam za sobą śpiącego Klausa. Miałam pewność, że obudzi się dopiero przed południem. Po podróży lubił długo sypiać. Stella dorwała się do moich zapasów alkoholu i nieco za długo degustowała. Zawsze miała słabą głowę. Zakradłam się na paluszkach do szafy, w której mieściło się wejście na strych. W pomieszczeniu panował zupełny mrok. Miałam zamiar czekać nawet całą noc. Okazało się, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Damon czekał na mnie, siedząc po ciemku w jednym z foteli. Czekał, aż ja zacznę mówić. A ja wciąż niemiałam pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

- Masz zamiar tak stać i czekać w nieskończoność? – Panu Salvatore humor nie dopisał.

Kultury niestety też już zabrakło.

- Nie, kurwa. Polewituję sobie. - Odburknęłam, chociaż powinnam być tą grzeczną i pokorną stroną. – Jestem tu, żeby odpowiedzieć na wszystkie twoje pytania. Nie umiem opowiadać historii od tak sobie.

Wstał z fotela i w blasku księżyca nareszcie zobaczyłam jego twarz. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że nie spał od kilku ładnych nocy.

- Dlaczego pozwoliłaś mi myśleć, że nic cię z nim poważnego nie łączy? – Zadał pytanie, którego akurat się nie spodziewałam.

- Bo tak jest. To wszystko tak wygląda od dekad. Teoretycznie jesteśmy razem, ale wątpię, żeby cokolwiek do mnie jeszcze czuł. – Odpowiedziałam.

- A ty coś do niego czujesz?

- Gdybym coś czuła, nie przychodziłabym tutaj. – Spojrzałam mu w oczy, żeby nie wątpił w moją prawdomówność. – Ale Klaus tak łatwo mnie nie puści. Jestem dla niego zbyt cennym okazem.

-Ożywianie i tak dalej? – Damon spuścił zupełnie z tonu.

- Poza tym jeszcze kilka innych umiejętności. – Przyznałam.

Poczułam jego dłoń, głaskającą mnie po policzku. Zamknęłam oczy.

- Czym ty do cholery jesteś?

- Najstarszym wampirem świata. – Wymruczałam automatycznie.

- Nie możesz być starsza od rodziny Klausa. – Kłócił się Damon.

- Jestem. Przemieniono mnie w prawie identyczny sposób. – Otwarłam oczy. – Ale nie za pomocą energii drzewa i słońca, tylko mocy moich matki, czarownicy. Ich rodzicielka widocznie nie wiedziała o tym sposobie.

Damon przestał mnie głaskać.

- To nie tłumaczy tych mocy i odporności na werbenę.

Naprawdę, wciąż wierzył, że jego logiczne argumenty są w stanie zmienić rzeczywistość.

- Moja matka poświęciła się w ofierze, przekazując mi swoje moce po przemianie. Dlatego zginęła. – Wytłumaczyłam do końca.

Przez chwilę starał się przetrawić moje słowa.

- Wampir i czarownica, tak? – Upewnił się, że dobrze zrozumiał.

Skinęłam głową, czekając na jego dalsze reakcje. Opadł na fotel i oparł czoło o rękę. Podeszłam do niego i przysiadłam na oparciu. Nie spodziewałam się, że chwyci mnie i ściągnie prosto na swoje kolana.

- A tak w sumie, to kogo obchodzi, czym jesteś? – Pocałował mnie w czubek głowy.

- I na taką odpowiedź liczyłam. – Wtuliłam się w jego czarny golf.

- Jedna sprawa mnie irytuje. – Stwierdził w końcu. – Każdy mówi do ciebie innym imieniem i przestałem się orientować, którego ja mam używać.

Podniosłam głowę.

- Mam na imię Callisto – Przedstawiłam się prawdziwym imieniem, którego nie używałam od przemiany.

- Callie. – Odgarnął mi włosy z czoła. – Nie jest złe.

- W przeciwieństwie do właścicielki. – Dodałam.

Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

- I miejmy nadzieję, że taka zostanie.


	26. Chapter 26

Rozdział 26

Usiadłam na mojej części łóżka. Miałam na sobie inne ubranie, żeby Klaus nie nabrał podejrzeń. W sumie był chyba zbyt pewny siebie, żeby podejrzewać mnie o jakąkolwiek zdradę. To dziwne, bo chyba przebywał ze mną dostatecznie długo, żeby mnie znać. Przeciągnął się na łóżku i nareszcie otworzył oczy. Nie mogłam powiedzieć, że brakowało mu uroku. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na mnie. Chwycił moją dłoń i pocałował jej wierzch, jak przystało na dżentelmena. Skoro tak zaczynał ranek, miał mi coś do przekazania. Nie chciałam go popędzać do wyjawienia tych informacji. Na szczęście sam niemiał zamiaru z tym zwlekać.

- Powinniśmy rozpocząć akcję straszenia Katherine i nareszcie z tym skończyć. – Zarządził. – Ale najpierw mam zamiar wybrać się na małe polowanie. Masz ochotę?

Jego „małe" polowanie było prawdziwą wampirzą. Kilkudniową. Pokręciłam głową.

- Wolę mieć swoje moce podczas starcia. – Usprawiedliwiłam się.

Kiedy piłam krew wzmacniały się moje wampirze umiejętności, ale osłabiały zdolności czarownicy. Wolałam korzystać z tych drugich. Tym bardziej, że miałam po swojej stronie kilka wampirów. Klaus skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Zapytam też Stelli i Damona. – Zapewnił, siadając na łóżku.

Błyskawicznie ubrał na siebie koszulę, którą pozostawił wcześniej na krześle obok. Ja tymczasem położyłam głowę na poduszce.

- Chyba się jeszcze zdrzemnę. – Oznajmiłam. – Źle spałam w nocy.

Pochylił się nade mną i pocałował mnie troskliwie w czoło.

- Nie daj się zjeść nerwom. – Doradził.

Zamknęłam oczy. Usłyszałam zbawienny dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Obróciłam się na plecy i spojrzałam na sufit. Chociaż faktycznie nie spałam, nie odczuwałam zmęczenia. Zwyczajnie dziwnie czułabym się w jednym pomieszczeniu z Damonem, udając, ze absolutnie nic mnie z nim nie łączy. Totalna bzdura. Cieszył mnie wyjazd Klausa, bo z kolei przy nim nie musiałam udawać, ze jestem oddaną i wierną kobietą. Tym bardziej, że już planowałam, jak się go pozbyć z mojego życia. Przede wszystkim musiał pomóc mi w uwolnieniu się od Katherine. To, co miało nastąpić później, pozostawało otwartą kwestią. Zwykła ucieczka i strach do końca życia a może szczera rozmowa i cholerna nadzieja na szczęśliwe zakończenie? Nie wątpiłam, że mój zdolny umysł pomoże mi coś wykombinować. Klaus wrócił do pokoju na tyle niespodziewanie, że usiadłam na łóżku.

- Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. – Wytłumaczył się. – Zabiorę tylko kilka moich rzeczy i znikam. To zajmie tylko kilka dni. Stella uznała, ze im wcześniej wyruszymy, tym szybciej będziemy z powrotem.

- Wybieracie się tylko ze Stellą? – Założyłam ręce na podciągnięte nogi.

Klaus potwierdził, nie przerywając pakowania ubrań do niewielkiej torby.

- Przynajmniej ktoś będzie mógł się tobą zając w razie potrzeby. – Stwierdził, mając na myśli Damona.

Nawet nie przypuszczał, jak bardzo Salvatore mógł się mną zająć.

- A kiedy dokładniej macie zamiar wrócić? – Postanowiłam dopytać.

- Za cztery dni. – Klaus zakończył pakowanie głośnym zasunięciem zamka. – Będziesz tęsknić?

- Jak zawsze. – Zapewniłam fałszywie, że szczerym uśmiechem.

Podszedł do mnie po pożegnalnego całusa. Wychyliłam się i cmoknęłam go lekko w wargi.

- Reszta po powrocie. – Stwierdziłam, nie mając zbytniej ochoty na wymienianie z nim śliny.

Puścił do mnie oko i wyszedł szybkim krokiem. Zaczynałam wierzyć, że jestem bardzo dobrą istotą, skoro los tak mi się odpłacał.


	27. Chapter 27

Rozdział 27

- Wolność! – Krzyknęłam, rzucając się Damonowi na plecy.

Zeszłam z niego, żeby mógł się do mnie obrócić, ale natychmiast przycisnęłam go biodrami do szafki kuchennej.

- Ostatnio tak robiłaś, jak chciałaś mnie zabić. – Przypomniał.

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Ale tego nie zrobiłam. I mam nadzieję, że nie będę żałowała.

Pocałował mnie w szyję. Wstrzymałam na chwilę oddech.

- Mowy nie ma. – Obiecał. – To chyba cud, że pozbyliśmy się towarzystwa.

- Taaa, bo jak ja bym wytrzymała. – Uśmiechnęłam się, odgarniając jego włosy.

- Beze mnie? – Zapytał głupio.

- Nie, tańca na stole. – Odpowiedź była godna pytania.

Żeby było ciekawiej, rzeczywiście weszłam na stół. Machnęłam ręką w stronę radia, które automatycznie zaczęło grać. Już zapomniałam, jaką płytę ostatnim razem zostawiłam w odtwarzaczu, jednak piosenka doskonale mi pasowała. Zaczęłam kręcić biodrami do dźwięków „Closer". Gdyby w pobliżu była jakaś rura, na niej pewnie też zaczęłabym tańczyć. Byłam tak euforycznie nastawiona, jakbym coś brała. Damon znalazł się tuż przy mnie, też z wyraźnie dobrym humorem i nastrojem do tańca.

- Ty masz pełną świadomość, że jak nam jutro dobry humor minie, to znowu będziemy się ambitnie kłócili? – Upewniłam się, żeby nie było niedopowiedzeń.

- A masz świadomość, jak trudno będzie mi się przestawić, kiedy Klaus wróci? – Odparował pytaniem. Piosenka się skończyła. Na odległość wyłączyłam radio i usiadłam na brzegu stołu. Salvatore wyciągnął się na blacie i położył głowę na moich kolanach.

- Chyba jedynym sposobem będzie po prostu powiedzenie mu prawdy po całej sprawie z Katherine. – Zastanowiłam się.

- Zacznę szykować się na śmierć. – Stwierdził Damon.

Pochyliłam się nieco i pocałowałam go.

- Po moim trupie. I to dosłownie. – Powiedziałam. – A teraz zmieńmy temat, bo zaczynamy się niepotrzebnie dołować przed czasem.

- Mam lepszy pomysł. Przejdźmy od słów do czynów. – Zaproponował optymistycznie Damon.

- Gdzie ci się tak spieszy? – Zachichotałam, ale szybko znowu stałam się poważna. – Wiesz, wolałabym z tym poczekać, aż wyjaśnię całą sprawę z Klausem.

Damon zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony.

- Czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, ze na razie niema mowy, jeśli chodzi o…

- Dokładnie to miałam na myśli – Weszłam mu w słowo. – Błagam o zrozumienie. Ostatecznie możesz mnie zostawić na pastwę losu.

- Chciałabyś. – Powiedział, szczerząc do mnie zęby.

Sęk w tym, ze absolutnie nie chciałam. I cieszyłam się, że on też tego nie chce.

- Tylko co my w takim razie będziemy robić przez bite trzy dni? -Westchnął ciężko.


	28. Chapter 28

Przypadki 28

Leżałam na łóżku w mojej ulubionej szarej piżamce, kiedy z łazienki wyszedł Damon, owinięty jedynie ręcznikiem. Zawsze miałam silną wolę, ale tym razem nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Zwyczajnie się na niego gapiłam, jakbym właśnie ujrzała nieodkryty jeszcze przez nikogo kolejny cud świata. Facet idealny, właściwie bez ubrania, będący na wyciagnięcie ręki. Z wielkim żalem zmusiłam się do zamknięcia oczu. Poczułam lekkie uderzenie w nogi.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że to ten ręcznik. – Zastrzegłam.

- Nie muszę nic mówić, skoro już wiesz. – Damon wślizgnął się pod kołdrę obok mnie.

Dopiero teraz otwarłam oczy. Przykrył się tylko do pasa, ciągle prezentując umięśniony brzuch. Tyle mogłam znieść. Cały dzień starał się zwodzić mnie na pokuszenie każdym możliwym sposobem. Musiałam być święta, że nie uległam. Zaczęłam delikatnie jeździć palcem po jego mięśniach, żałując, ze nie ma łaskotek.

- Jesteś okropny. – Zarzuciłam mu.

- Ja? – Podciągnął się na łokciach i oparł o zagłówek łóżka. – To ty wolisz grać uczciwie z Klausem niż ze mną.

- Gram z tobą nieuczciwie? – Upewniłam się, że dobrze usłyszałam.

Damon uderzył głową o poduszkę.

- Oboje znamy Klausa na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, co się stanie. Zabije co najmniej jedno z nas albo wykombinuje coś równie nieprzyjemnego. – Przejechał dłońmi po twarzy. – A ty przejmujesz się rolą wiernej żony.

Wstałam z łóżka i chwyciłam moją poduszkę.

- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko.- Oznajmiłam mu. – Doskonale wiem, co robię i jakie to będzie miało zakończenie. To on jest słabszy, w wielu punktach. Szkoda, ze nie potrafisz we mnie uwierzyć.

Salvatore otwarł usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie miałam ochoty go słuchać. Trzasnęłam drzwiami i poszłam do salonu. Niedługo potem usłyszałam rozbijaną o podłogę szklankę. Nie miałam zamiaru przejmować się humorami tego idioty. Rzuciłam poduszkę na kanapę i podeszłam do fotela, na którym leżał koc. Chwytając go, zauważyłam na stole kartkę, której zdecydowanie nie było tam wcześniej. Pismo mogłam rozpoznać z daleka. Nie spodziewałam się wiadomości od tej konkretnej osoby, ale skoro ją zostawiła, musiało być to coś bardzo ważnego. Chwyciłam wydartą prawdopodobnie z kuchennego notesu kartkę papieru. Widniały na niej niepokojące słowa: ON WIE. Zgniotłam notatkę w pięści i podrzuciłam w powietrze. Zdążyła spłonąć podczas opadania, nie został z niej nawet popiół. Nietrudno było domyślić się o kogo i co chodzi. Zrobiło się nieciekawie.


	29. Chapter 29

Rozdział 29

Nadszedł dzień powrotu Stelli i Klausa. Nie pocieszał mnie fakt, że o wszystkim wiedział. Obiecałam sobie, że podziękuję Cassie za uprzedzenie. Musiałam zrobić mało przyjemną rzecz – na jakiś czas zniechęcić do siebie Damona. Tym bardziej, że przestał być na mnie zły. Dobijało mnie to bardzo. Znowu miałam być tą najgorszą, bawiącą się uczuciami suką. Chyba przez wieki powinnam się przyzwyczaić.

- Damon. – Znalazłam go przy oknie sypialni. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Obrócił się w moją stronę, zupełnie spokojny.

- Słucham. – Powiedział jedynie.

- Wiesz – Zaczęłam, starając się dokładnie dobierać słowa – Chcę być z tobą szczera. Niezbyt się między nami układa, jest jeszcze ta sprawy a Klausem. Nie czuje do ciebie dostatecznie dużo, żeby ryzykować życiem. Jesteś fajnym facetem, ale przemyślałam to i doszłam do wniosku, ze trzeba to uciąć.

Przybrałam surowy wyraz twarzy, On nawet nie drgnął, jakby czekał, aż nagle zaprzeczę własnym słowom.

- Poza tym, powinieneś się wynieść i zapomnieć o sprawie. Dziękuję za pomoc, ale nie będzie już potrzebna. – Dodałam.

Zacisnął dłonie na parapecie.

- Żartujesz sobie, prawda? Nie mówisz poważnie. – Zapytał ze złością, czystą furią.

- Nie. Wyprowadź się stąd, najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj. – Powtórzyłam jeszcze bardziej dobitnie, nie zwracając uwagi na potworny ból, jaki czułam wypowiadając te słowa.

- Po tym wszystkim nagle mówisz, ze kłamałaś i tak właściwie jestem twoją zabawką? – Wbił palce w moje ramię, ale nawet nie drgnęłam, ciągle grając. – Zaufałem ci. Pokochałem cię. Myślałem, ze jesteś inna. Silna, niezależna kobieta. Ideał, nawet przy twoim niewyparzonym języku. Aty okazałaś się taka, jak każda inna. Nawet gorsza.

Widząc, że nie zacznę nagle błagać o wybaczenie, puścił mnie.

- Przynajmniej nie mam tu swoich rzeczy. – Stwierdził sarkastycznie.

Wyszedł z pokoju, a ja zaczęłam się modlić, żeby opuścił dom, zanim pobiegnę za nim i wszystko zepsuje. Zobaczyłam go za oknem, jak odchodzi ulicą, mieszając się ze sporym tłumem ludzi wracających z pracy. Bez odwrotu. Nie miałam pojęcia, dokąd idzie i co mam robić. Uświadomiłam sobie, że wygnałam go z domu bez pożegnania i pewnie go więcej nie zobaczę. Ale tak było lepiej. Przynajmniej nic mu nie groziło. Westchnęłam głęboko, powstrzymując się od płaczu. Klaus i Stella mogli wrócić w każdej chwili, a nie chciałam, żeby widzieli mnie w rozsypce.


	30. Chapter 30

Rozdział 30

- Klaus! –Poderwałam się, kiedy tylko zaczął otwierać drzwi.

Wyobrażałam sobie, że to ktoś inny. Przytuliłam się, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na jego twarz.

- Dobrze zrobiło ci trochę tęsknoty. – Stwierdził. – A gdzie nasz kłopotliwy przyjaciel?

- Poszedł sobie. – Obojętnie wzdrygnęłam ramionami, wracając na kanapę. – Stellę zgubiłeś?

- Mijaliśmy dom jej znajomej. Obiecała się nie zdradzić.

Klaus usiadł obok mnie. Nie odsunęłam się, ale też nie zareagowałam tak, jak tego oczekiwał. Szarpnął mnie za brodę, zmuszając, żebym na niego spojrzała.

-Myślałaś, że się nie dowiem? – Zapytał mnie tonem, którego zawsze używał wobec potencjalnych trupów. Niedobrze.

- Daj spokój. Nic do mnie nie czujesz. – Przypomniałam mu, starając się wyrwać.

- Nie lubię być zdradzany. – Zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na moje słowa. – Ani opuszczany.

- Faktycznie, dlatego zawsze masz w pobliżu trumny z rodziną. – Stwierdziłam ironicznie.

Spoliczkował mnie. Tego się raczej nie robi kobiecie, zwłaszcza żonie.

- Rozwiążemy tą sprawę do końca, a potem grzecznie pojedziesz ze mną, tam, gdzie mi się zachce. – Uprzedził. – Pamiętasz chyba, ze nie tylko Katherine ma coś, co może cię bardzo skrzywdzić?

Pamiętałam, aż za dobrze. Kiedy jeszcze byłam w nim zakochana sama mu to ofiarowałam, jako zabezpieczenie. Głupi, bardzo głupi błąd z mojej strony.

- Poza tym – Kontynuował denerwującym tonem rodzica mówiącego do dziecka – Pana Salvatore będzie jeszcze łatwiej skrzywdzić, jeśli tylko którekolwiek z was wymyśli coś głupiego.

Zerwałam się z kanapy.

- Mam tego dość. – Oznajmiłam. – Naprawdę liczysz, że spędzę z tobą całą pieprzoną wieczność?

- Jestem tego pewien.

- Otóż powiem ci, że wolę umrzeć. I jeśli będzie to konieczne, sama zabiję się dla dobra sprawy.

- Może najpierw chciałabyś wiedzieć o fakcie, że mam zaufaną osobę, która ciągle podąża za Damonem tylko czekając na mój sygnał?

Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Zawsze o krok do przodu. Pochyliłam się w jego stronę.

- Jeśli chcesz, mogę grać. Ale znajdę rozwiązanie. Mam po swojej strony duchy. – Zagroziłam.

Roześmiał mi się w twarz.

- Myślisz, ze pomogą ci zmarli? Złotko, mam o wiele więcej żywych, którzy zrobią dla nie wszystko.

- Nie potrzebuję wszystkiego. Nie lubię wyręczać się innymi. Mi wystarczy okazja. – Dogryzłam mu.

Zazgrzytał zębami.

- Więc działaj. Zobaczymy, ile ci da ta „okazja". O ile jakąś znajdziesz.

- O to się nie martw. – Powiedziałam, wychodząc do kuchni, żeby go nie oglądać.


	31. Chapter 31

Rozdział 31

- Musimy omówić plan. –Klaus zaprosił mnie i Stellę na rozmowę przy stole kuchennym.

Siedziałyśmy na krzesłach obok siebie, a on krążył po pomieszczeniu jak nauczyciel. Irytujące, ale nie miałam zamiaru odzywać się do niego bez potrzeby.

- Katherine nie wie o Stelli, więc jej obecność będzie dla niej szokiem. – Zaczął.

- Dalej myśli, że jesteś martwa. – Wytłumaczyłam niezorientowanej koleżance.

Klasnęła w ręce z radości.

- Resztą ja się zajmę. Ty idziesz jako przynęta. Możesz też odebrać jej swoją własność. – Zwrócił się do mnie Klaus.

- Chciałabym zrobić coś jeszcze. – Poprosiłam. – Potrafię przywołać duchy, które mogą się jej źle kojarzyć. Nie zasłużyła na szybką śmierć.

Przeanalizował determinację na mojej twarzy.

- Możesz się tym zająć. – Zgodził się. – To chyba na wszystko, moje panie. Nacieszcie się tymi kilkoma godzinami przed triumfem.

Skłonił się lekko i wyszedł z kuchni. Stella wodziła za nim maślanym wzrokiem.

- Słodziutki. – Stwierdziła z westchnieniem. – Jakim cudem zawsze dostajesz takie ciacha?

- Też się zastanawiam, czym na to zasłużyłam. – Mruknęłam.

Spojrzała na mnie z oburzeniem.

- Jak możesz na niego narzekać. Ideał!

- Kiedyś nim był. – Przyznałam. – Potem zrobił się zbytnio zaborczy. Chyba tuż po wsadzeniu w trumnę ostatniego brata.

- Nie chce cię stracić! – Broniła go Stella.

- To zawsze dobry powód, żeby dominować czyjeś życie, prawda? – Wstałam od stołu.

Założyłam ręce i oparłam się plecami o lodówkę.

- Po zabiciu Katherine, Klaus planuje zrobić ze mnie niewolnicę. – Wytłumaczyłam.

Przewróciła oczami.

- Chyba nie powiesz mi, że na to pozwolisz? Przecież on ci do pięt nie dorasta, jeśli chodzi o moce. Nawet jeśli jest hybrydą.

- Przypadkiem ma coś, co może mnie zabić. I sama mu to dałam.

Nie miała więcej argumentów. Wstała i położyła mi rękę na ramieniu.

- Przecież coś wykombinujesz, skarbie. Ty zawsze potrafisz sobie poradzić. – Pocieszyła mnie.

Wyjątkowo nie przytuliła mnie, ale wyszła z kuchni. Miała rację. Jeszcze nie wydarzyła się sytuacja, która by mnie przerosła. Tym razem też nie mogła. Miałam pewien ryzykowny pomysł. Może chodziło właśnie o to, żebym się odważyła go zrealizować? Zgasiłam światło. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała ciemność absolutna.

- Cassie. – Szepnęłam.- Potrzebuję cię.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Nad stołem zaczął unosić się skrzący pyłem, którego pojawiało się coraz więcej. Już po momencie pojawiła się tam Cassandra. Siedziała na blacie i beztrosko machała nogami.

- Czekałam na to siostrzyczko. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

Była taka spokojna i zadowolona. Zazdrościłam jej tego, ze już nie żyje.

-Przestań dramatyzować. – Odczytała moje myśli. – Chcesz, żebym zebrała kilka koleżanek i postraszyła Katherine, tak?

- Owszem. – Odwzajemniłam jej uśmiech. – Mam do ciebie jeszcze bardziej prywatną prośbę. Pamiętasz pomoc, jaką mi kiedyś ofiarowałaś?

Spojrzała na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem. Niecodzienne jak dla ducha.

- Nasz plan ostateczny? No jasne.

- Chyba czas, żeby go zrealizować.

Uniosła ręce do góry, szepcząc coś do siebie pod nosem. Była wyraźnie zadowolona, że w końcu się zdecydowałam.

- Wszystko dostaniesz, jeszcze zanim ruszycie. – Obiecała. – Przy okazji, Jamie nie może się doczekać, kiedy ją wywołasz.

- Spotkałaś ją? – Teraz to ona mnie zaskoczyła.

Skinęła głową.

- Uznała, że jesteśmy do siebie podobne. Wytłumaczyłam jej, że po ożywieniu zmarłego wampira możesz kontaktować się tylko ze mną, ze względu na więzy krwi.

Byłam jej wdzięczna, że uspokoiła Jamie, zanim wpadła w gniew i zaczęła przewracać zaświaty do góry nogami.

- Zapewnij ją, że niedługo będzie musiała spędzać na Ziemi całkiem sporo czasu.

- I przeprasza za brata. – Dodała Cassie. – Obiecała, ze jak nauczy się przenosić przedmioty, to mu przyleje.

Machnęłam ręką.

- Prawie już zapomniałam o tamtym kołku.

Cassandra spojrzała za siebie, jakby ktoś ją wołał.

-Muszę lecieć. – Oznajmiła, el nie ruszyła się z miejsca. – Brakuje mi ciebie.

Spojrzałam na nią z rozrzewnieniem i lekkim bólem w sercu.

- Mnie ciebie też. Pozdrowisz mamę?- Poprosiłam.

- Jasne. – Zaczęła powoli znikać. – Trzymaj się i powodzenia.

Zamknęłam na moment oczy. To drugie było mi bardzo potrzebne.


	32. Chapter 32

Rozdział 32

Dom Katherine przypominał mały dworek. Mogłam domyślić się, ze pozwoli sobie na coś ekstrawaganckiego. Zauważyłam, ze uwielbia czuć się jak księżniczka. Z odrobiną honoru mogłaby nią być. Nie skradaliśmy się. Przynajmniej ja i Klaus. Obecność Stelli nie miała być od razu ujawniona. Czułam się zdenerwowana. Nareszcie ostateczne rozwiązanie sprawy, która dręczyła mnie tyle lat. Klaus ścisnął mocniej moją dłoń na uspokojenie. Przez ostatnie kilka godzin zadziwiająco panował nad swoimi nerwami. Był taki, jakim go poznałam. To sprawiało, że było mi jeszcze gorzej. Miałam dwa cele na tą długą noc. Chciałam pozbyć się Katherine. I uciec od Klausa, jakakolwiek była cena tej wolności. Drzwi otwarły się przed nami właściwie same. Na fotelu w wielgachnym holu czekała na nas sama gospodyni, ubrana jak na uroczysty bankiet, ze perłami na szyi.

- Jak miło, że się pojawiliście. – Uniosła w górę trzymany w dłoni kieliszek z szampanem. – Teraz mamy już wszystkich gości.

- Nieco skromna impreza, na trzy osoby. – Zauważyłam.

Wskazała na mnie palcem i powoli wstała z fotela. Przeszła za jego oparcie, układając na nim dłoń.

- Też o tym pomyślałam, więc zaprosiłam jeszcze kogoś do towarzystwa. – Pokazała ręką w stronę korytarza, w którym pojawił się Damon. Nie wyglądał na specjalnie Zastraszonego lub przerażonego. Przeniósł ciężar ciała na jedną nogę i obracał w dłoni szklankę z whisky. Jak zawsze ubrany w zniewalającą czerń. Jego obecność komplikowała pewne sprawy. Spojrzałam z niepokojem na Klausa, który nawet nie drgnął.

- Skoro masz ochotę na widzów do tego przedstawienia. – Przekręcił głowę, szykując się do walki. – Może przed śmiercią masz ochotę się pożegnać ze starymi znajomymi?

Pstryknął palcami. Na ten znak do środka wkroczyła Stella. Przerażenie w oczach Katherine było bezcenne. Nie mogła wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Doskonale pamiętała swoją przyjaciółkę z czasów, kiedy była człowiekiem. Osobę, której zamordowała całą rodzinę, a później usiłowała pozbawić życia i ją samą. Mogła tylko domyślać się, jak bardzo Stella chce się na niej zemścić. Zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu, rzucając przerażone spojrzenia w stronę Damona, który ze stoickim spokojem obserwował sytuację. Możliwe, ze przyjął jej zaproszenie tylko dlatego, ze podejrzewał, jaki będzie nasz plan i chciał zobaczyć wielki upadek panny Pierce, która jemu także zalazła za skórę. Klaus skinął na mnie. Rola Stelli kończyła się w tym momencie. Zgodnie ustaliliśmy, że ma tylko przestraszyć Katherine. Zabić ją miał później Klaus. Osobiście, wprowadziłam do tego planu osobiste poprawki. Zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam szeptem przywoływać duchy, które już czekały na swoją kolej. Pojawiły się wokół Katherine znikąd. Otoczyły ją jak szara, chłodna mgła i wirowały wokoło, żeby mogła przyjrzeć się dokładnie każdemu z nich. Jej ofiary, osoby, które zdradziła, teraz powróciły w nieprzyjaznych zamiarach. Wampirzyca zaczęła nieudolnie odganiać je, krzycząc coś w nieznanym mi języku. Każdy człowiek na jej miejscu umarłby ze strachu, ale ona nie mogła doświadczyć tego błogosławieństwa. Niemiałam czasu patrzeć na jej męczarnie. Nadszedł czas, żebym ja wtrąciła do sprawy nieoczekiwane dwa zdania. Szarpnęłam ramieniem Klausa, popychając go do ściany i zanim zdążył mnie powstrzymać, wyjęłam z kieszeni bluzy kołek, który dostarczyła mi moja siostra i wbiłam prosto w jego pierś. Z jego rąk automatycznie uleciała cała siła. Skóra stała się szara i pomarszczona. Tylko oczy wciąż zachowywały blask. Wbił we mnie wzrok, kiedy odsunęłam się od niego, pewna, ze już nie może się uratować. Nie był w stanie mówić, z jego ust odczytałam tylko jedno, krótkie zdanie, którego nigdy nie spodziewałabym się po osobie takiej jak on:

- Dziękuję, kochanie.

Jego ciało stanęło w płomieniach, nie zabierając z jego twarzy błogiej miny. Powstrzymałam nagły wybuch płaczu. Spędziłam z nim wiele lat. Kochałam go, chociaż z czasem to uczucie jakoś przepadło. Byłam do niego przywiązana, ale nie na tyle, żeby zgodnie z jego życzeniem zostać przy nim do końca. W tym momencie potrzebowałam kogoś, kto mnie przytuli i pocieszy, ale zawsze on pełnił tą rolę. Od jego ciała przeniósł się na zasłonki i zapewne miał pochłonąć wiele innych rzeczy. Machnęłam ręką na duchy, znów odsyłając je w zaświaty. Zostałam jedynie ja i Katherine, która wydawała się dojść do siebie po przeżytym szoku. Chwyciła do ręki kołek, który trzymała w specjalnie przygotowanej torebce na nodze, niewidocznej pod sukienką. Bardzo sprytne. Ja wydobyłam z kieszeni mój.

- Nareszcie uczciwa walka. – Ucieszyła się, przyjmując pozę gotowości do ataku.

Ogień przeniósł się już na szafkę. Stella uciekła przed nim obok Damona. Oboje spoglądali na nas z niepokojem. Starałam się nie rozproszyć ich obecnością. Rzuciłam się na Katherine, powalając ją na ziemię. Przetaczałyśmy się, żadna nie chcąc dać rywalce szans na bycie górą. Byłam silna, ale ona też nie należała do najsłabszych. O ile nieco się na tym znałam, mogłyśmy tak turlać się po dywanie w nieskończoność. Potrzebny był zdecydowany krok. Z góry wiedziałam, czym kończą się takie posunięcia. Uwolniłam swoją prawą, silniejszą rękę, jednocześnie dając jej możliwość poruszania jej lewą dłonią. Zrobiłam szybki, ale silny zamach i wbiłam kołek prosto w jej serce. Otwarła usta z bólu, ale nie puściła mnie. Zanim znów zdążyłam ją zablokować, ona nadziała mnie na swój kołek, pokryty jedną substancją, która potrafiła mnie skrzywdzić, prochami mojej matki. Nie mogąc złapać oddechu, opadłam na dywan. Katherine przestała się bronić. Jej ciało skurczyło się i zamieniło w pył. Życie uciekało ze mnie z każdą kroplą krwi. Samozapłon był kwestią sekund. Usłyszałam przepychanki w drzwiach. Odwróciłam głowę i ujrzałam Stellę, niemal wynoszącą Damona z domu. Ratowała go przed pożarem. Byłam jej niesamowicie wdzięczna. Uświadomiłam sobie, ze zapomniałam go przeprosić. Powinien mieć świadomość, ze była kobieta, która to jego wybrała. Miałam nadzieję, ze sam się tego domyśli. Poczułam nowy swąd spalenizny. Przestałam cokolwiek widzieć. Umarłam. Po wielu dodatkowych latach życia, nareszcie gotowa połączyć się z rodziną w świecie duchów.


	33. Epilog

Epilog

Dziwnie było egzystować w miejscu bez czasu, kreowanym przez myśli. Zbyt idealnie, żeby nie zwariować. Z ulgą powitałam, ponownie Ziemię. Razem z Cassie pojawiłyśmy się w wielkim salonie, wyczyszczonym z mebli. Jedynym oświetleniem stylowego pomieszczenia były świece. Romantyzm aż się wylewał. Natychmiast po pojawieniu zaciągnęłam ją w kąt, zanim ktokolwiek nas zauważył. Na szczęście wszyscy byli zbytnio zajęci tańcem lub konwersacją.

- Pogrzało cię? – Zapytałam, pokazując na ludzi, a następnie na strój, który miałam na sobie.

Nie przypadkowy, jak zgadywałam. Ciemnofioletowa, długa sukienka, którą miałam na sobie, gdy poznałam Klausa. Na balu, prawie takim jak ten. Sięgnęłam ręką na ramiona i nie poczułam moich zazwyczaj rozpuszczonych włosów.

- Wyglądasz niebiańsko. – Zapewniła Cassie.

Sama miała na sobie błękitną suknię, nieco zbytnio opiętą w okolicach biustu. Absolutnie jej styl.

- Nie zmienia to faktu, ze nie powinnyśmy pojawiać się w środku balu.- Zauważyłam.

- To bal czarownicy. Głównie duchy i tak dalej. – Wyjaśniła, jakby mówiła do idiotki. – W sumie urządzony specjalnie dla ciebie. Gospodyni to znajoma Damona i chciała go nieco pocieszyć.

- Chyba odciągnąć od kieliszka. – Wiedziałam, że moja siostra nieco upiększa fakty. – To naprawdę urocze z jej strony.

- Nie uważasz? – Cas naprawdę bardzo się cieszyła. – Możemy spędzić trochę czasu razem.

- Przypominam, że bale to twoja działka. – Mruknęłam. – Ja wolę koncerty.

- Mało romantyczne. – Szybko ucięła moje krótkie wyobrażenia o imprezie innego typu. – Uwierz, dzisiaj spotka cię mnóstwo ciekawszych rzeczy.

Nie czekając na mnie, ulotniła się w tłumie. Pięknie. Zamiast cieszyć się moją obecnością, pozostawiła mnie na pastwę losu. Uznałam, że także powinnam się czymś zająć.

Zaczęłam rozglądać się dookoła z szybciej bijącym sercem. Wiedziałam, że gdzieś tam jest. Ujrzałam go w kącie, wpatrującego się w okno z kieliszkiem w dłoni. Zmusił się nawet do ubrania smokingu. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i ruszyłam w jego stronę. Minęłam moją siostrę, która kręciła się po parkiecie z innym duchem. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie pokrzepiająco.

- Chyba ci się nudzi, Salvatore. – Położyłam dłoń na ramieniu Damona. – Może zatańczysz i pokażesz swoje zachwycające umiejętności?

Obrócił się, niezbyt zdziwiony moją obecnością.

- Miło, ze się pojawiłaś. – Stwierdził. – Oczywiście, że zatańczę.

Zaprowadził mnie na parkiet, nie odrywając ode mnie oczu. Ku mojej radości, następna piosenka należała do wolniejszych, ale nie była wyciskaczem łez.

- To jak u ciebie? –Zapytałam ze szczerą ciekawością.

- Powinnaś się domyślić, ze niezbyt wesoło, ale jakoś sobie radzę. – Odparł krótko, chociaż starał się być uprzejmy. – Spotkałem już dzisiaj dawną przyjaciółkę, Rose,

- O, to musiało być miłe. – Przyznałam.

- Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy zniknęła.

- Ale porozmawialiście. – Starłam się zauważyć plusy, żeby przegnać bardzo depresyjną atmosferę.

- Przez cały jeden taniec. – Potwierdził z sarkazmem i obrócił mnie.

- To zawsze kilka minut.

- A jak ty się bawisz? – Zainteresował się. – Spotkałaś jakieś seksowne aniołki?

Wybuchnęłam śmiechem, przyciągając spojrzenia kilku par obok.

- Tak, znalazłam grupę, która specjalnie dla mnie robi codziennie striptiz połączony z tańcem na rurze.

Spojrzał na mnie krzywo.

- Naprawdę?

Uderzyłam go lekko pięścią w ramię.

- Gdyby tak było, niekoniecznie bym się tu pojawiła. – Oznajmiłam.

Skończyła się piosenka i zeszliśmy z parkietu. Inni tańczyli dalej.

- Rozumiem, ze teraz wygłosisz jakiś morał życiowy i znikniesz. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. – Powiedział gorzko Damon.

- Wyganiasz mnie? – Upewniłam się, że dobrze słyszę. – Bo jeśli chcesz, to możesz mnie już nigdy nie zobaczyć.

Byłam bliska obrażeniu się i natychmiastowemu opuszczeniu przyjęcia. Chwycił moją twarz w dłonie.

- Nie wyganiam. – Zapewnił. – Ale im dłużej z tobą będę, tym będzie gorzej, rozumiesz?

- Więc niech ci będzie, wygłoszę morał życiowy. – Westchnęłam. – Matka Natura postanowiła nagrodzić mnie za pozbycie się Klausa. Dostałam jeszcze jedną szansę.

Nie do końca to do niego dotarło.

- Zostaję. – Powiedziałam bez tego całego owijania w bawełnę. – Ciągle jako ta sama mieszanka wampira i czarownicy. Oczywiście, będzie mi ciężko wytrzymać, zwłaszcza, ze słyszałam już myśli tej waszej całej Eleny. Podejrzewam, ze jest na coś bardzo poważnie chora. Przypomina mi słodką piankę bardziej niż Eliyah, a myślałam, że to niemożliwe. W każdym razie, może uda mi się jej nie zabić, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

Salvatore dotknął dłonią swojego czoła.

- Chyba nie mam gorączki, prawda?

- Nie, jest znacznie gorzej. Głupotę trudniej leczyć. – Stwierdziłam.

Zgromił mnie wzrokiem. Nareszcie był sobą.

- Weź przestań. Wiesz, że cię kocham. – Uśmiechnęłam się i przyciągnęłam do siebie jego głowę, żeby móc go pocałować. Gdzieś za jego plecami, na środku Sali, zauważyłam moją siostrę, która bezgłośnie życzyła mi powodzenia.


End file.
